


More Than You

by Heychanie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (hopefully ;-;), Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Polyamory, loads of greek mythology knowledge is not needed, nctdream, norenmin, some hp aspects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heychanie/pseuds/Heychanie
Summary: Being sent to a school for kids with powers wasn’t ever part of Renjun’s plans — especially since he was known to be powerless.Introduce the sons of Zeus and Hermes into the equation, and hatred and trouble is formed — but somewhere along the way, they learn that there’s something much more than hatred.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a very long chapter ahead! i’m biggest worry is wheather this fic will be boring or not :// buT i do hope it’s enjoyable!
> 
> I wanna clarify that this is a greek mythology fic, and so many things will be heavily referenced towards greek mythology, but I do try my best to explain a lot of things.
> 
> Some helpful tips before hand:  
> Renjun is the son of Hades.  
> Jeno is the son of Zeus.  
> Jaemin is the son of Hermes.  
> The rest of the characters will have their powers and parents introduced later.

 

 

 

> _Hades: King of the underworld. God of the dead. Can revive the dead, blind people, drive people to complete madness. Has intangibility, control over fire, and invisibility._

 

“You’re powerless!” The demons screeched at Renjun.

 

He remembers it so clearly. The day he turned seven as he stood next to his father on the majestic balcony of their palace. The palace that resided in the Underworld, home to many and hell to others. The people of Olympus and the Underworld stood among the crowd. It was a rare sight to see the people of Olympus and the Underworld together, but it was manageable for this important date.

 

The crowd was waiting for Hades’s youngest son Huang Renjun to finally receive his powers. But as the clock struck twelve, they waited. They waited with great anticipation as the three eldest children of Hades have magnificent power, and get more powerful down the bloodline, but soon, one struck - and they came to realize that the powerful Hades’s son was indeed, _powerless_.

 

Renjun remembers the crowd splitting from the center, and his father nudging him towards the center of the balcony.

 

As his father’s servants floated through the crowd, wearing their blood-red laced eyes masks, and their matching colored capes. Their hair all tied up into black buns on top of their head, and their shiney red shoes glistened from the lights. The five of them circled him with eyes of furry, and hideous words that whispered throughout his mind and heart; _The Velvets_ is what they were known by.

 

The Velvets are known for their extraordinary beauty. So beautiful, that they must keep hidden under blood masks and capes.

 

In addition, The Velvets come with strong powers, that grant them the title as Hades’s loyal servants. Their bloodline can be traced back to years beyond the creation of the Underworld, and yet they remain loyal to Hades to this century.

 

“Master Renjun, you are powerless!” They hissed. “Your must work harder than your brothers ever have, and ever will. If not, you will be casted into the back.”

 

At a young age of seven, Renjun had no idea what to do. He stood in the center of them completely frozen. He was able to see nothing, but the blurs of them swirling around him. The crowd that once stared deep into his soul, disappeared and his father was gone as well. The blurs of red and black made him dizzy, but he stood strong, just like his family taught him.

 

“Master Renjun, you must accept this whether you want to or not. The people of The Underworld and Olympus may not, but you must. You have Lord Hades’s blood running through your veins; there is much great waiting for you in the future.”

 

Renjun tried his best to take in the words of The Velvets. He didn’t ever want to forget them. Those words would be the words to guide him forth - he knew.

 

The Velvets slowed down, and faced the back of one another. Their capes were no longer whipping wildly, but instead, fluttered gently as they prepared to leave. They left one after another, in a straight single-file line. Their screeches echoing through the dark sky, as the Underworld barely sees the light of day.

 

Finally, Renjun could see the crowd again. Looks of pity and disappointment were casted among their faces. He squeezed his eyes shut in hopes of releasing the image from his brain, but oh how he wished he knew that those faces would remain with him forever.

 

***

 

“Father! Father! Granny says she misses you dearly!”

 

His father looked him from his desk. His crown tilting to the side at the sudden movement. “What did you say, Huang Renjun?” The entire Underworld knew about the Hades’s mother’s death, and how sensitive he was to it.

 

“She says she misses you dearly. Right Granny?” Renjun turned and grinned at the ghostly figure of his grandmother; not taking into realization that only he could see her transparent figure.

 

However, Hades stared at his son as if he was a stranger. “Have you gone mad, dear boy? What in the heavens are you talking about?!”

 

Renjun’s small 8-year old figure deflated. “But don’t you miss Granny? She’s right here,” Renjun gestured to his right side.

 

“Renjun -”

 

“- Wait, father.” Renjun cuts off his father. Normally, he would fear ever speaking over his father, but this was important, especially since it was about his grandmother. “She’s telling me to hold her hand.”

 

Hades watched as his son grasps onto something in the air. It was as if something else was actually clasping onto Renjun’s hand. Soon, a small glow was released from the palm of the small boy’s hand, and he drew it back towards his chest.

 

“What is it boy?” Hades stood up abruptly when there was more to the eye than he originally thought.

 

“It’s Granny’s necklace,” Renjun smiled softly as he released his palm.

 

“My god,” Hades whispered. The silver jewel glistened in the dim lights of the room. The red gem that sat in the center of the pendent remained has bright as the day it was bought, and didn’t seem withered or rusted in anyway.

 

Renjun became timid as his father remained motionless. “I- I can give it back to her if you want me to try.”

 

“No no,” Hades shook his head rapidly and beckoned for his son.

 

Renjun rushed over towards his father, ready to listen.

 

“Let me see it, son,” he held out his palm for the necklace. He examined it closely, lightly tracing it to look for his mother’s initials engrained on the back.

 

As his fingers hovered over the initials, red particles danced around the area that came in contact with flesh, signaling that the necklace was in fact the original one.

 

“I can’t believe it,” he chuckled. “This was buried along with Granny, and you were able to retrieve it? From her?” He clutched it gently in his hands with great awe.

 

Renjun nodded diligently. “Yes, I think I might have powers, father.”

 

“You think?” Hades chuckled at his son. “My boy has powers!” he exclaimed, and picked Renjun up, throwing him into the air with a blossoming smile.

 

Renjun’s quiet giggles rang throughout the room; the pair enjoying the special bond they had.

 

***

 

However, Renjun quickly discovered that he could not summon the ghosts that easily. They came and went whatever they felt like it. The ghosts Renjun were able to see only appeared when a close one the ghost knew was around.

 

Renjun’s grandmother showed up quite often. She would scold him for painting on the walls, and getting water all over the floor. Even Renjun’s own deceased mother showed up once and awhile, but it was never for long. She would fade away quickly every time she came. She would scream for help, for Renjun to quickly help her appear again, but the young boy could not do it.

 

Most Olympian kids would be able to control their powers after six months of receiving them, but Renjun could not do so even after two years.

 

He would sob and sob in his own bedroom at his power abilities. Letting no one in to comfort him, and declining everyone’s invitation to play with him.

 

Renjun knew that he should be grateful that he even had powers though. Only the children of the Greek Gods and Goddesses received powers that were related to their parents. The other kids at school didn’t have powers like Renjun did, but it meant that they expected a lot more from him.

 

“You’re the son of Hades!” Exclaimed a small boy next to Renjun as they colored away.

 

“Yes I am,” Renjun nodded proudly. His father was respected among the entire Underworld. He was not the cruel horrible man that mortals characterize him as, but he was a man that stayed true to his realm and to his words.

 

“Can I see your powers then? They must be so cool!”

 

“Uh,” Renjun hesitated. His father never made an official announcement about his powers. His father worried they might disappear, and so he waited on the announcement, but Renjun knew that the announcement might never even be made.

 

Renjun agreed anyways though. He hummed and closed his eyes as he tried to concentrate on the boy in front of him. His powers were so limited, and they continuously drained his energy supply, but yet he always tried his best to impress.

 

A surge of energy washed over Renjun as he scrunched his eyes shut, and he detensed in relief. A small ghostly figure appeared next to the boy in front of him.

 

“H-Hi,” Renjun timidly waved at the figure.

 

“Hello Dear,” the old man chuckled.

 

“Who are you waving at?” The boy scrunched up his nose, and looked around curiously.

 

“Umm…”

 

“I’m his uncle, Dear,” the man politely implied.

 

“Your uncle,” Renjun confirmed.

 

“My uncle?” The boy echoed.

 

“Yep, he has black hair, and blue eyes. His mustache is pointy on both ends, and I really like his suspenders,” Renjun giggled as the boy’s uncle thanked him bashfully.

 

“My uncle? As in my dead uncle Jack?” The boy whispered.

 

Renjun nodded, like an obedient dog ready for his next command.

 

“You’re making this up!” The boy exclaimed as he slammed his palms on the table.

 

“How can I make this up?!” Renjun shot back. “I even described the way he looked for you!”

 

“That could have been anybody. If you can see uncle Jack, then ask him what his wife’s name is then,” the boy threw a smug look at Renjun.

 

“He can hear you by the way,” Renjun said, but it came out more like a hiss.

 

Renjun huffed, _easy_ , he thought. He turned towards the man that sat there waiting patiently for the two to stop bickering.

 

The man sighed lovingly at the thought of his wife. “Her name was Lea-”

 

The man’s figure started flickering. His ghostly shadow drew back and forth between reality, and his own world. Renjun quickly covered both his ears, he knew the outcomes of these were never good.

 

He moaned out pleads to save him, but all Renjun could do was watch. He knew he wouldn’t be able to save the man. How could he? When he couldn’t even save his own mother and grandmother when it’s their time to leave.

 

He hummed a tune to himself loudly, hoping that his humming would cut out the horrific screams of Jack. He rocked back and forth, his humming grew intense as he couldn’t let the screams get to him - he couldn’t, not in front of all these people.

 

After an antagonizing time, the man had gone back to his own reality. Renjun uncupped his hands from his ears. He was surprised that worked, normally it would have never worked.

 

“Well?” The boy jutted out his jaw as he waited.

 

Renjun flinched at the sudden sound. The boy seemed unphased by Renjun’s humming and rocking back and forth. “Um he left before he could finish, but it started with an L,” Renjun grew timid.

 

“That’s just a guess!”

 

“No it’s not!” Renjun stomped his feet.

 

“You don’t have powers! And even if you do see ghosts, that’s not powers! It’s so lame,” the boy blew his tongue as Renjun.

 

“Yeah? Well, you’re lame too!” Renjun retorted.

 

The boy’s eyes grew big as tears welled up in his eyes. He began to wail as he picked up his crayons to throw at Renjun. He mumbled words such as “ _powerless_ ,” and “ _crazy_ ,” as he picked up his stuff and ran away.

 

Word quickly spread that Renjun was so desperate to have powers, that he made up a whole lie about it. The entire underworld already thought that Renjun was powerless - the entirety of them was there the day he was suppose to receive them. But his father wanted to keep his true powers a secret until he could fully control them.

 

Not only did the underworld view him as the powerless son of Hades, but they also put horrible, hungry labels on him.

 

_Desperate._

 

_Hungry for power._

 

_A mere pressured boy, born to be a slave for his own family._

 

Renjun cried when he heard those words from his classmates, so of course, he did what he thought was best, and shut his powers out.

 

***

 

_Zeus: King of greek gods and goddesses. Ruler of Mount Olympus. God of the sky and thunder. Can create massive lightening storms; has power over must gods and goddesses on Mount Olympus._

_Hermes: God of chivalry, theft, trade, roads, and all things related. Hermes is a mischievous god. He was felt the power of easy bribery, manipulation, speed, and flight._

 

“Is he sitting out? Again?”

 

Renjun casted a glare towards Lee Jeno’s way. He detested the boy, maybe not as much as he detested Na Jaemin. The two never left him alone. For the sons of such kind powerful gods, they sure didn’t know when they over stepped the line.

 

“Shut it,” he hissed at the two. “Get your fucking heads out of each other’s asses, and go actually get a fucking grade.” Renjun nodded over towards the main area of the training room where everyone was stretching.

 

Jaemin grew a bright red, and began to march towards Renjun. His height gave him an advantage to be more intimidating, but Renjun _never_ backed down. His father taught him to always keep his head high - of course Hades never saw himself below people, and he didn’t want his sons to be either.

 

“Come at me, Na,” Renjun taunted. “What’re you gonna do? Huh?” Renjun continued to press onto Jaemin’s short temper. He knew Jaemin wasn’t going to do anything, he _wouldn’t_ or else he’d get a call home and a suspension.

 

Jeno placed a hand on Jaemin’s shoulder from behind, “Jae, I think you should back down before Professor Park sees us.” Jeno tried to reason with him, but Jaemin was the son of Hermes; he was stubborn and hard-headed, just like his father. He never backed down without a fight.

 

“You think I wouldn’t do anything?” Jaemin took a step closer towards Renjun - their foreheads nearly touching, only if Jaemin bent down a little lower.

 

Renjun held his gaze.

 

Jaemin scoffed, “the only reason I haven’t fucking done anything yet is ‘cause I fight people who are up to my level. You don’t even have powers, Huang. So don’t act as if you could _ever_ beat me.”

 

Renjun’s face burned with bright fiery. There was never an argument they had where the other didn’t bring up his powerless state. “I don’t need powers to win against a low-life thief,” Renjun hissed.

 

Jaemin’s eye turned to slits before he launched himself at Renjun, causing the both of them to go tumbling down into the bleachers.

 

Renjun let out a screech as Jaemin’s fist came in contact with his jaw. Renjun reached his hand out to tug at Jaemin’s pink hair, and smashed his foot right onto - what he thought, was the other’s stomach - launching the pink-haired boy off of Renjun, and onto the gym floor with a groan.

 

Renjun may be small in physique, but he was trained skillfully in combat. His father never left out a day of training, and made sure that Renjun was fully equipped with skills to protect himself. But Renjun knew Jaemin wouldn’t use his powers on him, after all, he wanted a fair fight.

 

“Jae!” Jeno exclaimed, and rushed up to the other. He groaned, and curled up into a ball, his hand curled up over his chest.

 

Renjun shrugged, he guess he probably missed his stomach.

 

“What is going on here!” Professor Park frantically rushed up, looking between the three boys.

 

Jeno’s casted a dark look at Renjun, “Renjun attacked Jaemin, and I think he might of broken something,” Jeno inspected Jaemin carefully.

 

“What! That’s not true! He attacked me first!” Renjun knew Jeno got protective of Jaemin when he was hurt, he should’ve taken that into consideration before he nearly broke one of Jaemin’s ribs.

 

Professor Park ran a hand over his face, “look, boys. I don’t care who started it first. This is getting out of hand. Headmaster Heechul is going to be furious to know that the three of you fought - _again_.”

 

“Technically, I’m never involved,” Jeno gave a grim look.

 

“Mister Lee, I think it’s best you take Mister Na to Healer Kim for a more thorough look. And as for you Mister Huang,” Professor Park turned to look at him in the eye. “I expected better from you. I know I say this every time, but you’re so kind to the others, why not those two?” Professor Park gestured towards the two friends who were leaving the training gym.

 

“Because the others never start anything,” Renjun huffed, and slouched into himself. His jaw was throbbing from Jaemin’s hit, but he remained calm.

 

“Okay,” Professor Park breathed. “I can see he landed quite the hit on you, Mister Huang, but I can’t send you to Healer Kim at the same time as Mister Na and Mister Lee.”

 

“Yeah. I know,” he grumbled. “It’s okay, I don’t need to get it checked out anyways. I just need some rest,” Renjun hopped of the bleachers, and slung his backpack over his shoulders. “May I be excused for the rest of today?”

 

“I don’t—”

 

“Please. It's already the last classes of the day,” Renjun looked up at Professor Park with pleading eyes.

 

“Fine. But if anything starts hurting, you must promise me you will visit Healer Kim,” Professor Park quirked an eyebrow.

 

“I promise,” Renjun rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry, my father won’t get your fired or anything like that.”

 

Professor Park sighed, “I do not fear your father, Mister Huang. I fear you getting seriously injured, and I fear for the relationship between you, Mister Lee and Mister Na. I believe it is getting more serious by the day.”

 

Renjun waved him off, “it’s okay. It’s just us house-roughing, Professor Park. Nothing to worry ‘bout.” Renjun threw a small grin over his shoulder, and began to make his way towards the exit.

 

Professor Park clicked his tongue. “Huang Renjun,” Professor Park raised his voice.

 

Renjun paused his action, but refused to turn around, “yes?” His tone suggested a challenge, but he would never challenge the Professor head on, that was truly a death wish.

 

“I am still responsible for reporting this to Headmaster Heechul. Don’t forget to check the gliders for a message from either Headmaster Heechul or me.” His voice was firm, but his eyes held pity.

 

Renjun swiftly turned back around, his knuckles turning white from gripping his book bag tightly. “B-but, can’t we let this one slide,” Renjun pleaded.

 

“I’m afraid I can’t,” the Professor sighed. “I _could have_ if that fight weren’t to have taken action in front of the class, but I’m afraid since it has, it is under school policy that I must.”

 

Renjun huffed. He knew Professor Park tried his best to look out for Renjun, but sometimes Renjun just couldn’t depend on his professors too often.

 

“Fine,” he nibbled on his bottom lip, guilt blossoming in his chest for getting mad at Professor Park.

 

“Okay. You can head on now,” Professor Park said.

 

Renjun bowed and mumbled a soft, “I’m sorry,” before dashing out the door.

 

***

 

 _The glider_ was similar to what mortal’s call _snail mail_ \- but much faster. Everyone had a glider in their dorm room and house back in their realm. The glider was a maze of interconnected tubes that ran all throughout the realms, and got messages around faster than a text message could - all thanks to Hermes.

 

Each message arrived in a cylindrical container. The receiver only had to take the message out of the container, before placing it back in the glider, and closing the hatchet to listen to the shallow sound of the container shooting away.

 

Renjun and Chenle’s shared glider dinged twice; signaling that one of them had received a message.

 

“Renjun, I think it’s for you!” Chenle called from his bed.

 

“Okay, Thanks!” Renjun scurried over towards the glider, and whipped it open. A puff of white smoke fell out to reveal the silver cylindrical container. Renjun pulled out the letter before throwing the container back in, and slamming the door shut.

 

Renjun’s eyes scanned the document diligently, and his body slacked at the information. “Goddammit!” He kicked the nearest thing, which happened to be Chenle’s stuffed bear.

 

“What! What happened?” Chenle came scurrying into the living room.

 

“Headmaster Heechul wants to meet with me later today,” Renjun groaned, and passed the paper onto Chenle.

 

“Jeez, I’m sorry, Junnie.” Chenle said as his eyes scanned the paper.

 

“It’s whatever,” he waved it off. “I was expecting it anyways. Professor Park told me yesterday to expect one.”

 

“W-was the fight really that bad?” Chenle tightened his grip on the paper. He was constantly worried about Renjun.

 

“Actually, no. It was probably one of our lighter fights,” Renjun muttered. “But the rumors make it seem so much worse.”

 

Chenle winced, “I don’t think anything could be worse than the fight during first year when—”

 

“Shut up!” Renjun snapped.

 

“Okay,” Chenle squeaked. “I didn’t mean to bring it up,” Chenle mumbled. “M’sorry.”

 

Renjun sighed and rubbed his temples, feeling a minor migraine coming along - those were never a good sign. “It’s okay Lele, I think - I think I need to take my meds again. Have you seen them?” Renjun blinked up blearily at the younger.

 

Chenle’s eyebrows shot up, “you haven’t taken them all day?! Junnie, you know your brothers would _slaughter_ _the both_ of us.”

 

“I know I know, but I just forgot, m’kay?” Renjun groaned, and curled up on the couch.

 

Chenle immediately dashed for the nightstand beside Renjun’s bed, and snagged the orange bottles.

 

“Two of the yellow ones, two of the blue ones, and one red one,” he mumbled as he carefully opened each bottle, shaking the pills into his hand.

 

“Thanks, Lele,” Renjun mumbled as he was handed his colorful pills, and a cup of water.

 

Chenle just nodded as he watched Renjun gulp down the pills. “You know, sometimes I can’t believe you’re the older one, you can’t even take care of yourself,” Chenle said as he sat down besides Renjun.

 

Renjun scoffed, “you? The older one? Stop it before I feed you to Cerberus.”

 

Chenle shuddered, “I can’t believe you grew up with that - _thing_.”

 

“Hey! That thing did a lot for me. Cerberus is a good dog, and you know it.”

 

“Yeah yeah, whatever floats your boat.”

 

***

 

“I am getting tired of these constant fights, boys. The three of you are third years now, and this feud has been going on since the first year.” Headmaster Heechul paced back and forth behind his desk as he scolded the three boys.

 

“Honestly, I can’t understand why you boys can’t just get along. I would have an understanding for Jeno and Renjun, but Renjun and Jaemin? I just - okay,” Headmaster Heechul sucked in a deep breath to calm himself after he realized he was rambling. “I’m sorry, but your families will have to be called this time around, boys.”

 

“But Headmaster Heechul,” Renjun stared at the Headmaster, and waited for an approval before he continued. “C-can’t you just let us go this one last time?” Renjun pinched his thumb and index together.

 

“Mister Huang, I have excused the past events a majority of time,” the Headmaster sighed. “This time the _both_ of you two got injured,” he eyed Renjun’s bruising jaw.

 

“I don’t mind if you tell my family,” Jaemin shrugged.

 

“Me too,” Jeno added.

 

 _Of course they didn’t care_ , Renjun rolled his eyes. Their fathers went easy on them, and they didn’t have overbearing siblings that watched their every move. Renjun on the other hand, has a father that was worried about him constantly, and three older brothers that just never seem to leave him alone; always coddling him and cooing.

 

In fact, his third eldest brother Hendery probably already has heard about the rumors around school, being in the year above Renjun. He was just glad his two other brothers have graduated already, or else his head would be off.

 

If they found out about this fight, they’d be furious. They’d never let him hear the end of it. Renjun was already playing with fire after the other ten fights that were reported, but they made sure he knew that the punishment wouldn’t be light this time.

 

“Of cause you guys don’t care,” Renjun scoffed under his breath.

 

Jaemin whipped his head towards Renjun, “what’d you say?” he whispered with a hiss.

 

“I said—”

 

“Mister Huang! Mister Na!” Headmaster Heechul slammed his cane on the table. “I hope you boys realize that I’m still right here,” he raised an eyebrow.

 

Jeno stood in between the two, and could only nibble on his bottom lip. He hated being stuck between the two, but if he wasn’t, they would have been at each other heads the minute they made eye contact.

 

“Mister Lee.”

 

“Yes, Headmaster,” Jeno snapped his eyes off from the ground and onto the Headmaster.

 

“What punishment do you think these boys should get? Hmm?” The Headmaster sat back down in his chair, and set his chin on the palm of his hand. A teasing smirk rested on his face.

 

“I’m not getting punished?” Jeno asked skeptically.

 

“You will, but not as harsh as these two, since you weren’t violent. But tell me Mister Lee, what do you suggest?” The Headmaster quirked an eyebrow.

 

“I - uh, I think—” Jeno thickly swallowed. His head was in a frenzy. He had no idea what to say. He didn’t want to suggest a punishment too harsh for Jaemin, but Renjun deserved worse. “I’m not quite sure.”

 

Headmaster Heechul studied the three in front of him for quite a while. “Hmm, I think I have the perfect way to deal with this.”

 

***

 

“Can you believe this!” Renjun hissed as he stabbed his salad violently; the students sitting by him sent him judging looks.

 

“It’s not that bad,” Mark suggested. “At least he didn’t suspend you guys, I’m surprised he hasn’t.”

 

“Thanks,” Renjun drawled out. “I’m going to die. This is too much for my puny heart to take,” he dramatically clutched his chest, and slouched onto Chenle.

 

“But like Mark said, I don’t think it’d be that bad,” Chenle rubbed his hand on Renjun’s shoulder. “I think it’s the best decision actually.”

 

Renjun sent a menacing glare at Chenle, “‘the best decision?’ I think this is the worst decision Headmaster Heechul has ever came up with, and he’s done a lot of weird things.”

 

“I just—”

 

“Like can you imagine me traveling to Olympus? Or Jeno and Jaemin traveling to the Underworld?” Renjun waited for a reaction, but he when he didn’t get one, he continued. “Right, so how can you imagine the three of us going _together,_ to _both realms,_ to meet our _families,_ for hell’s sake.”

 

“I think it’ll be best for you three, you guys can create a friendship, and maybe even more— Ow!” Chenle whined, and rubbed at the area Renjun hit him.

 

“I don’t want anything more!” Renjun flushed a red, “I don’t even want a friendship with them.”

 

“Sure,” Chenle drawled. “Yeah, cause it wasn’t like you found them _both_ hot when we first started at the Academy.”

 

“That was before they turned out to be fucking assholes,” Renjun huffed. “Whatever, I’m heading to my next class.”

 

Renjun threw a glance across the canteen as he marched out the large room. Jeno and Jaemin sat side by side with each other, their shoulders basically squished together, and they were giggling at something their friend had just said.

 

Renjun rolled his eyes before marching out of the canteen. He couldn’t believe he had to be stuck with those two oompa-loompas his entire seasonal break.

 

“Renjun! Wait!”

 

Renjun tensed. He wanted to run, really badly, but he knew that Jeno didn’t mean harm. Renjun pivoted from his position to face Jeno. His school robes fluttered violently as he sprinted down the hallways to catch up to Renjun.

 

“Yes?” Renjun tilted his head with a false smile.

 

“I was just wondering if you were okay with this whole situation. I know you and Jaemin really hate each other, but sometimes I have to admit Jae does take it a little too far.”

 

“So you think I can’t handle Jaemin?”

 

“No no!” Jeno’s eyes grew frantic. “I just thought that he would push you over the edge at some point, and so maybe this trip wouldn’t be such a good idea, and I can get Headmaster—”

 

“I can take Na on just _fine._ ” Renjun hissed. “You think I can’t fend for myself ‘cause I’m the powerless son of Hades? Let me tell you something, Lee Jeno. I can, and will, ruin the two of you, and maybe I’ll even get my revenge, but as of now, don’t fucking test me.”

 

Renjun jabbed his finger into Jeno’s chest, trying to rile him up. Jeno didn’t have much of a short-temper, but Renjun knew that there was definitely anger within his system.

 

Jeno sighed, “I don’t have time for this,” he pushed Renjun’s hand away from him gently. “I get it, you don’t wanna back down, but we don’t either, so watch your back.” Jeno gritted out.

 

Renjun smirked, _there it is._ “Good, ‘cause I’m not either. Now have a good day, _son of Zeus_.”

 

“I fucking will, _son of Hades_.” Jeno hissed before he turned around, and marched back into the canteen. His shoes rapidly clacked against the floor the same speed Renjun’s heart beated in his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter is a flashback, so be careful!! I’ve put indicators as to when the flashbacks end and such, and to what grade year it goes back to!
> 
>  
> 
> A Minor Helpful Tip If Wanted:  
> There’s slight talk about the school grading, and I used the greek alphabet. Most people should know of the rankings from ABO fics, but if not, here is what I have determined for this fic (compared to the american system):
> 
> Alpha - A average  
> Beta - B average  
> Gamma - C average  
> Delta - D average  
> Omega - Lowest possible grade, similar to an F.

_ Eros: God of love. Equipped with a pair of wings that takes him anywhere, and is extremely skilled with the bow n’ arrow. Passionate about love, and how the people around him feel. _

  
  


**TWO YEARS AGO**

**FIRST YEAR:**

  
  


“I’m Chenle!”

  
  


Renjun grimaced at the loud tone of his voice. His brother Ten nudged him to greet the boy back. “I’m Renjun,” he muttered.

  
  


“Don’t mind my brother. He’s just been a little moody lately,” Ten waved it off.

  
  


“S’okay, I’m sure we’ll be friends soon!” Chenle threw his body onto his bed. Renjun scanned Chenle’s back. The back of his shirt was revealing. It was wide open on the back, it dipped down towards his waist, revealing two long scars down his back.

  
  


“Eros,” Renjun muttered.  _ Didn’t Eros only have one son? Wasn’t his son too young to even enter the academy? _

  
  


“I know,” Ten muttered back. “For a guy that’s such a dick, I wonder how he creates such a bright child.”

  
  


Renjun sighed, and set his things down by his bed. “I think you can leave now,” Renjun side glanced his brother.

  
  


“That’s no way to say bye to your brother,” Ten pouted. “Come here and give me a hug,” he opened his arms for the younger.

  
  


Renjun threw his body into his older brother’s arms. “I’ll miss you,” he mumbled.

  
  


“Me too, Bud — but you’ll do just fine here! Trust me. Johnny said the kids this year are very nice.”

  
  


“That’s just what he’s hearing from his younger brother.”

  
  


“It’s good insight though,” Ten shrugged, and ruffled Renjun’s hair.

  
  


“I’ll be making my leave now.  _ Don’t  _ get in trouble,” he gave a pointed look towards Renjun. “Remember you’re the—”

  
  


_ “— _ son of Hades.  _ I know, _ ” Renjun wanted to hiss out the words, but he held himself back as it was his brother, and not some stranger.

  
  


Ten sighed, and his eyes softened. “Just be careful, okay Junnie?”

  
  


“Mhmm,” Renjun said as his brother shut the door.

  
  


Renjun shuffled over towards his valuables, and started unpacking. His mind full of worry of what’s to come in the next few years

  
  


“So…”

  
  


Renjun sighed. His roommate was trying to talk to him.

  
  


“Yes?” Renjun turned around to stare at the blond boy.

  
  


“You’re the son of Hades.”

  
  


“Yep.”

  
  


“That’s cool! I’m just like, slightly obsessed with your family — not like, in a creepy way or anything. I just—”

  
  


“I get it,” Renjun saved him. “Don’t worry,” a small smile crept up on his face at how cute the other was.

  
  


“Okay, good,” he huffed in relief.

  
  


“And your father is Eros?”

  
  


Chenle nodded his head diligently, “how’d you know?”

  
  


“The scars,” Renjun gestured towards his back to the scars that hid his wings, “and that bow n’ arrow over there.” Renjun eyed the golden weapon in the corner of the room.

  
  


“Oops,” Chenle cheekily smiled.

  
  


“But, doesn’t Eros only have one son, who  _ isn’t  _ old enough for the academy yet?” Renjun asked slowly.

  
  


“Technically, yes! I am too young, but I passed the exams with really good scores!”

  
  


“You… passed the exams with  _ really  _ good scores? So you got an  _ Alpha _ ?” Renjun was astonished.

  
  


“Mhmm, it surprised me just as you are now. I was only hoping for a Beta, ya know? But still—”

  
  


“An Alpha is amazing! Most people barely even get a Gamma - I mean that’s fantastic,” Renjun stared at the younger with wide eyes.

  
  


Renjun didn’t even take the exams. His father was able to pull some strings and get him in without taking the exams, or else he would have never made it in with his powerless state.

  
  


“Yeah…” Chenle trailed off, slightly embarrassed that the topic was shifted solely on him.

  
  


“So you’re only fourteen?”

  
  


Chenle blinked, and nodded.

  
  


“That’s cool, what the heck. I wish I was that talented,” Renjun mumbled.

  
  


“I’m sure you are!” Chenle perked up, “but how do you know so much about my father?”

  
  


Renjun shrugged, “I just like  _ the studies of the first generations _ . I even have a whole notebook on all of them,” Renjun pulled out a leather covered journal.

  
  


The studies of the first generations was a course they were able to take in school. It focused solely on the first generations of the Greek Gods and Goddesses. Learning about their powers, to their family history, even their relationships with other Gods and Goddesses.

  
  


The strings that bounded the journal together looked as if they were ready to snap any minute, and the cover was stretched beyond its initial thought of usage from all the extra stuff shoved in it.

  
  


Chenle stared at Renjun with swooning eyes as he glanced back and forth from the journal to him.

  
  


“What?” Renjun said uneasily.

  
  


“You’re so cool,” Chenle said in awe.

  
  


Renjun flushed, but humbly waved it off. There was nothing special about him.

  
  


***

  
  


_ Swoosh. _

  
  


Chenle’s arrow made a sleek noise as it glided through the air. It made a loud  _ thump  _ as it directly came into contact with the red circle in the center of the target. Renjun cheered from behind Chenle, his tiny claps fired the blond boy on.

  
  


Arrow after arrow, position after position, Chenle never missed his target. Renjun couldn’t help but feel bitter, he too, wanted powers that beautiful.

  
  


Chenle was not only extremely skilled with the bow n’ arrow, but he was also skilled with _empathy:_ _the ability to interpret and replicate the emotions and moods of others._

  
  


“I can feel your sorrow and envy from here, Renjun,” Chenle clicked his tongue, and slung his golden, custom made bow around him.

  
  


They were currently in what was called  _ The Dungeons _ of the Academy. The Dungeons consisted of every training facility you could think of. It supported every type of power from archery to flames to teleportation, they had it all. As more powers begin to develop, the institution immediately begins building a new facility just for it.

  
  


Chenle tried his best to show Renjun around, but Renjun knew that the young boy did not know much yet. Renjun suggested that Chenle showed him his archery skills, so Chenle agreed. Chenle was ecstatic to show off his skills to the son of such a well known god.

  
  


“I’m not,” Renjun huffed.

  
  


“Yes you are. My powers allow me to be able to feel the emotions of other people,” Chenle jutted.

  
  


“Okay, fine,” Renjun slouched upon realization. “But it’s nothing that big.”

  
  


“Oh come on, you can tell me,” Chenle nudged the older. Renjun remained silent about, so Chenle suggested a différent idea. “Let’s go visit the canteen for some food then,” he didn’t want to make the older feel uncomfortable, they had only just met.

  
  


Renjun nodded, and hooked arms with the blond.

  
  


“Let me tell you, they serve so much food there. Before you got here, I was literally all over the canteen,” Chenle gushed. “I could live here all my life.”

  
  


Renjun chuckled and shook his head, “that seems like an exaggeration. After all the exams and finals, I don’t think you’re going to want to live here so much anymore,” Renjun threw a knowing look at the taller.

  
  


The exams were not only to test your knowledge, but you also go through many physical courses as well. Renjun was told he’d be excused for all the physical courses, which made him feel even worse to be in placed in the academy.

  
  


“You’re right,” he deflated.

  
  


Renjun smiled at the younger. Chenle sure was a bright one. Maybe it was his powers that just made him understanding, Renjun wasn’t for sure yet, but Renjun truly felt as if their friendship would work out.

  
  


“Hey, but at least you have experience from doing really well on the entrance exams,” Renjun tried to cheer the younger up.

  
  


Chenle hummed in reply. 

  
  


“Woah,” Renjun suddenly exclaimed. “Is this the weather facility?” Renjun asked as traced his hand over the clear glass paneling. 

  
  


Renjun has heard all about the weather facility. He had read about it in books, and documents about The Neo Academy of Olympus (NAOO), but majority of the time, he heard about it from his his older brothers: Ten, Sicheng, and Hendery. The weather facility once supported many of the most powerful gods, and even Renjun’s own father practiced there a lot when he was younger.

  
  


The room was dimly lit, most likely due to the fact that the room was made to mimic the weather. The room was as large as four mortal football fields. It was vastly filled with different regions, ranging from the tropics to deserts. There were people scattered among the vast room practicing their powers. Rain and thunder rumbled on one side of the facility, as the other side was admitting columns of ice up from the ground.

  
  


Renjun has heard plenty about this place from Ten. Although Ten’s powers didn’t have to do much in the weather facility, he enjoyed prancing around as he watched his boyfriend practice. Johnny, Ten’s boyfriend, was the well know god Poseidon’s son. 

  
  


Although their relationship was disapproved of at first due to the family rivalry, Ten fought for years until it was finally accepted. It was still tense, and they never have had one family dinner together, but Hades and Poseidon have grown to respect each other. They feared that if not, their children would begin to act out.

  
  


Lightning suddenly stuck the glass panel Renjun and Chenle stood in front of, and they flinched back. The weather room could be seen shaking back and forth, and students inside paused their actions, and glanced around. Eyes widened in shock from the intense action, and chatter immediately erupted within the facility.

  
  


Renjun gasped in shock. His eyes widened, “that was almost like—”

  
  


“—Zeus’s lightning? Yeah I know,” Chenle replied with a small smirk.

  
  


“What?” Renjun perked up excitedly, wanting to meet Zeus for himself. “Is he here?”

  
  


“No, but his son is,” Chenle pointed towards a small figure, his finger tapping rapidly against the glass.

  
  


“Son?” Renjun never knew Zeus had a son in Neo Academy. He thought all of his successors were finished with the academy, and all out doing different things.

  
  


“Yep,” Chenle popped the  _ p. _

  
  


“I never knew he had a son in Neo,” Renjun said unsurely.

  
  


“Neither does the rest of the realms, but I know for a fact that he’s Zeus’s son - I mean, come on, look at those powers!” Chenle fawned.

  
  


“Why would he hide it though? How did you even find out?” Renjun looked at the blond boy with wide eyes.

  
  


“I was sorting through student applications for my aunt, cause she works here, and I may have or may not have seen a tiny glimpse of his application.” Chenle puckered his lips, and rocked back and forth on his heels.

  
  


“That’s not part of the rules. That’s actually illegal,” Renjun hissed quietly. “And why would he even want to hide it anyways, that doesn’t make sense.”

  
  


“I know it’s illegal, but it wasn’t like it was on purpose. And besides, do you remember Kim Doyoung?”

  
  


Renjun nodded.

  
  


“He hid who his parent were for a quite along time. He admitted that he didn’t want to be judge just based off of their skills, and wanted to be known for his own.”

  
  


“Oh, right. Kim Doyoung was the son of Athena.”

  
  


Chenle hummed, “he was so wise, and super skilled in exams. It was amazing. He set so many records.”

  
  


“I can’t imagine ever doing that,” Renjun stared off into the weather facility, getting lost in the colors. “But it looks like now everyone may have a gut feeling as to who his father is,” Renjun stared down at the gossiping kids.

  
  


“Yeah, well, I guess we’ll see what the future brings him,” Chenle passed before adding, “and us. But besides, we have five years left.” Chenle sighed, and stuffed his hands in his pocket.

  
  


“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Renjun groaned.

  
  


“Shut up,” Chenle shoved Renjun against the glass panel roughly.

  
  


“Ow!” Renjun whined, and rubbed his shoulder. “What was that for?”

  
  


“Nothing, I just saw Jeno look up here so I wanted you to catch his attention,” he snickered.

  
  


“Jeno…?” Renjun tilted his head.

  
  


“Jeno. As in Zeus’s son, Jeno.”

  
  


“Oh shit,” Renjun breathed as he made eye contact with the young powerful god.

  
  


“You’re nervous!” Chenle started cackling. “I can feel it!”

  
  


Renjun’s cheeks became a bright red. “I-I’m not!” He shoved Chenle with little force, and quickly walked down the hallway, away from the cackling archerer.

  
  


Chenle bolted after him, his laughing was causing him difficulty to breathe. “I-I’m sorry, Renjun,” Chenle wheezed.

  
  


Renjun huffed at the younger. A small smile formed on his face before he eventually began to just look at the younger with a humorous look. “Let’s just go,” he yanked on Chenle’s arm, and dragged him down the dark hallway.

  
  


A tall shiney metal door came into sight. 

  
  


“Woah, is this new?” Renjun asked.

  
  


Chenle nodded, “It was just installed over the yearly break. I heard someone requested it.”

  
  


“Can we go in?” Renjun questioned. The red ‘CAUTION’ sign hanged on the door, but it made Renjun even more intrigued.

  
  


“Uh, I mean if you want, but I heard it’s really… scary.”

  
  


Renjun nodded, duly noted. He pushed open the door. 

  
  


It was almost pitch black. A full moon was seen far up in the pitch black sky, and it smelt of wet grass. Renjun carefully stepped into the room with Chenle trailing behind him. The temperature was definitely colder, it brought goosebumps up Renjun’s arms. The ground was wet dirt, and it squished under his shoe every time he stepped.

  
  


They walked in silence, not having a destination in mind. They soon made it onto cement. The howl of the winds engulf them, as the pair made no effort to speak for awhile.

  
  


“Uh, Renjun?”

  
  


Renjun hummed, ready to listen.

  
  


“I think I know what this place is.”

  
  


“What is it?”

  
  


“A cemetery.”

  
  


Renjun tensed, “and why would you say that?”

  
  


“Besides the fact that it’s dark, spooky, cold and that weird howling - I think we’re standing on a grave.”

  
  


Renjun glanced down to be greeted with a headstone. Dust was collected on top of it, and it looked almost suffocating to look at.

  
  


“Who goes there?!” A voice bellowed from the distance.

  
  


Renjun gasped in fright, and turned his head towards the voice.

  
  


“What? What’s wrong?” Chenle’s grip on his hand got even tighter.

  
  


“D-Did you not hear that?” Renjun whispered.

  
  


Chenle shook his head. Renjun internally groaned,  _ of course they would start at a place like this _ .

  
  


Suddenly, the ghostly figures appeared around him. All ranging from age and gender. Some grinned at him, whilst others were down right glaring. A small group of at least fourteen ghosts stood among him.

  
  


“Must you disturb us on this full moon night, boy?” An old man questioned. They must have thought that Chenle and him were one of them.

  
  


“I-I didn’t know, I swear.”

  
  


“Come on,” a young girl started. “We must go back to our world before someone can spot us. Don’t you remember? The gods have installed a new facility here, it’s suffocating.” The girl strides forward and tried to clasp onto Renjun’s shoulder.

  
  


They both flinched as her hand fell straight through his shoulder, causing her to lose a bit of her footing. Her eyes froze in fright as she stared shakingly at her hand.

  
  


“They are mortal!” She screeched, and began backing up to her spot.

  
  


“We aren’t, we’re…” Renjun paused once he realized they didn’t think so kindly of the gods either. “But please don’t hurt us,” Renjun voiced instead.

  
  


“Are you crazy? Who are you talking to?” Chenle was puzzled.

  
  


Renjun ignored the younger. “Please, we mean no harm just - we will leave, I promise.”

  
  


Renjun was panicking. He needed to leave before they all start disappearing. Never in his life had he came in contact with this many ghosts at once before, this would definitely be a gruesome goodbye.

  
  


Chenle remained calm by his side, his grip had loosened, and his posture was now calm and collected.

  
  


“You radiate such a strong aura, young boy. You must leave before you disrupt the rest of  _ The Land of The Dead _ .” 

  
  


“Yes yes,” Renjun vigorously nodded his head. “We will be on our merrily way now,” Renjun gestured behind him towards the direction they came from.

  
  


“Ah!” A shriek resonated from behind him. 

  
  


“His hand has burned the poor girl!” A women cried out as she began to aid her.

  
  


“T-that’s not possible, I didn’t even touch her!” Renjun defended.

  
  


“You must leave!” She hissed.

  
  


“Yes yes, I will,” Renjun hurriedly grab Chenle’s hand, and made a dash for the exit. 

  
  


“What’s happening?” Chenle stumbled along Renjun.

  
  


“We have to leave,” Renjun stated.

  
  


The screaming behind him finally began - it was too late. They shrieked throughout the dark night. He stumbled as he and Chenle ran for the exit, his eyes and ears burning in pain from the screams. 

  
  


“Renjun! Slow down! You’re going to get hurt,” Chenle shouted worriedly, but it only sounded like a soft whisper to the young god.

  
  


He persisted though. He must get Chenle out safely, he must. Renjun continued to push forward. His mind was foggy, and he could barely remember his own father’s name at this point as the screams echoed behind him.

  
  


The sickening sounds of screams scratched him from the inside out. They were the worst ones he had ever experienced, and he knew for a fact that they would be haunting him from then onwards. They were ripping into his insides. Scratching at every dip and turn in his soul, his mind.

  
  


He pushed and pushed his legs to run, until finally, it became too much.

  
  


His knees hit the ground, and his mind hit the slate.

  
  


***

  
  


Renjun had no idea what kind of situation he’d be in once he woke up. It wasn’t like they were restricted from going into that facility, they were only warned to be cautious. He didn’t think it was that big of a deal when he passed out, maybe a quick carry to the healer’s office, and he’d be fine. He just hoped Chenle was fine, and that he didn’t freak the younger out too much, but Chenle was a strong kid.

  
  


However, Renjun woke up to a completely furious looking Ten looming over his dorm bed.

  
  


“I told you not to cause trouble, and you end up doing it on the first day. I wasn’t even gone for a whole twelve hours yet,” Ten crossed his arms over his chest, his foot tapping impatiently in the ground.

  
  


Renjun’s head was pounding. The aftermath was horrible, this is what he’d imagine a hangover was like, but maybe ten times worse.

  
  


“You even dragged your poor roommate into it! I’m sure he was traumatized since he had no idea what in the hell you were doing,” Ten pointed towards Chenle, who was on his own bed.

  
  


“Actually, I’m-”

  
  


“Shut it!” Ten hissed.

  
  


Chenle threw his hands up in defense, and backed up against the wall.

  
  


“Babe, I think you need to tone it down before you’re the one that traumatises the poor boy.” Johnny intruded before Ten could go overboard.

  
  


Ten cleared his throat, and relaxed. “You’re right.”

  
  


“Renjun, your brother was just really worried about you. He thought you were injured,” Johnny reassured. He placed his hand on Ten’s shoulder to calm the boy down, giving it a light squeeze.

  
  


“Well I’m fine, just a minor migraine.” Renjun sighed.

  
  


“You didn’t take you pills?” Ten questioned,

  
  


Renjun shook his head, “I guess I totally forgot.”

  
  


“You can’t keep forgetting now that you’re on your own,” Ten stressed. “You have to learned to be independent.”

  
  


“I know I know,” Renjun said. “I just lost track of time after touring around with Chenle.”

  
  


“Speaking of that, why the hell did you go into The Land of The Dead facility?”

  
  


“I swear we didn’t know,” Chenle squeaked from his spot.

  
  


“It wasn’t his fault though,” Renjun intervened when he noticed his brother becoming grumpy.

  
  


“Okay, fine, how ‘bout this,” Johnny started. “You get three strikes, and this is your first one. Two more, and then we send a bodyguard with you everywhere,” Ten nodded along, agreeing.

  
  


“But that’s so unfair,” Renjun whined.

  
  


“We can’t keep getting letters about you in the gliders. You need to learn, and if you don’t, then you get bodyguards following you around. You’re lucky that father didn’t get the letter, and I did, so end of discussion,” Ten snapped.

  
  


Renjun had nothing against the guards of the Underworld, but he knew he would get attention for it, and he definitely hated attention.

  
  


“Fine,” Renjun rolled his eyes, and threw his body back onto his bed. “You can leave now,” he pointed towards the door with his face stuffed into his pillow.

  
  


“Aren’t you curious about how you got back to your dorm?” Ten pressed.

  
  


“Didn’t Chenle do it?” Renjun lifted his face up in confusion.

  
  


“Do you see those arms? You think he can carry you?” Ten sniggered.

  
  


“Hey!” Chenle yelped on his bed.

  
  


“Then… who?”

  
  


“It was some kid that was also a first year. He saw me trying to drag you out the door, and so he told me to let him do it.” Chenle informed.

  
  


“So you just trusted a complete stranger, and didn’t care about my safety,” Renjun deadpanned.

  
  


“No, that’s not it,” Chenle waved his hand in front of him frantically. “He said something, and then I just nodded and said okay. I didn’t even realized I handed you over until he turned away.”

  
  


“He used his powers on you,” Renjun narrowed his eyes at Chenle.

  
  


“Yeah, he probably did,” the blond scratched his neck sheepishly.

  
  


“Why do you think he did it?” Johnny asked.

  
  


Chenle sighed, “to be honest, I have no idea.”

  
  


***

  
  


**PRESENT**

**THIRD YEAR:**

  
  


Obviously the three strike rule never stayed, because Renjun has gone through much more than three strikes. He barely knows what strike he’s on at this point.

  
  


“I’m so so excited for this break!” Chenle squealed as he launched his body onto his bed.

  
  


“I’m not,” Renjun muttered.

  
  


“I know,” Chenle rolled his eyes. “But it’s only for a week. It’ll be over in no time, you just have to visit our families together, and get along - that’s it.”

  
  


“I know,” Renjun groaned. “But it’s just too much, ya know? Like we barely got along in the first place, so I have no idea how this trip won’t end up with one of them dead.”

  
  


“Only them? Not you?” Chenle raised an eyebrow in tease.

  
  


“Shut up,” Renjun chucked a pillow at Chenle’s face.

  
  


“Let’s just hope for the best,” Chenle said as he fiddled with his mortal phone. He had stolen it while he was in the mortal realm with his father. Of course calls and texts weren’t of any use here, but games were, and if he was lucky enough, maybe even social media.

  
  


Renjun aggressively shoved his final hoodie into his suitcase, before he zipped it up. He hauled it off his bed, onto the ground, and let out a sigh of relief.

  
  


“You sure you’re fine with just staying here for break?” Renjun felt bad for leaving Chenle alone.

  
  


Since Chenle’s father was always so busy in the mortal world, Chenle didn’t go back for seasonal breaks, only the yearly ones. For every seasonal break, Renjun has invited Chenle back to the Underworld with him, but this year was different.

  
  


“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” Chenle’s features softened at Renjun’s worrying tone. “Jisung is staying back this year too.”

  
  


“That’s good,” Renjun sighed in relief. “But you better not make him cry again!” He pointed an accusing finger at Chenle.

  
  


“That was one time!”

  
  


***

  
  


Renjun heaved his luggage onto the train, and strolled down the aisle with his ticket in hand. Jaemin and Jeno follow closely behind because, of course, Renjun was the leader between the three of them - no doubt about it.

  
  


He had to somehow get this suitcase, up onto the overhead compartment above his seat with it crushing him to pieces. Renjun had not thought about the weight while he was packing, and instead worried about packing nearly every single damn thing in his shared dorm room.

  
  


“Need help with that, Huang?” Jaemin asked with a smirk. His eyes judged Renjun fiercely.

  
  


“No, actually I don’t. I’m doing just fine, thank you very much,” Renjun gave a sturdy nod before collapsing his suitcase bar, heaving the luggage over his head, and then fitting it accordingly to the compartment.

  
  


Unfortunately for Renjun, the suitcase weighed back into his arms, and caused it to slip right through his hands, aiming for his face.

  
  


“Woah there,” Jeno reached across Jaemin to save the luggage.

  
  


“And you said you didn’t need help,” Jaemin snickered.

  
  


“Shut the fuck up, before I punch you in the goddamn face,” Renjun muttered.

  
  


“Wha—”

  
  


“Let me just—” Jeno shoves Jaemin into his seat, and pushed the the luggage up into the space. “—there! Perfect.”

  
  


Jaemin sent a glare towards Renjun.

  
  


“What’re you looking at?” Renjun narrowed his eyes at the black-haired boy as he climbed into his seat across Jeno.

  
  


“You. You got a problem with that?”

  
  


“Actually, I do. You—”

  
  


“Can you guys just shut up!” Jeno heaved. “I don’t want to spend an entire week with the both of you fighting. I just want to visit my family, in  _ peace _ .” Jeno shut his eyes and leaned back into his seat with a sigh.

  
  


“Fine,” Jaemin huffed.

  
  


Renjun only rolled his eyes, and darted them out the window. “How long is this ride again?” He mumbled.

  
  


“Two hours,” Jeno replied with his eyes still shut. “We’re going to my place first. Just sleep or something.”

  
  


“Too bad we haven’t master teleportation yet,” Jaemin mumbled.

  
  


“Not like we could even use it,” Jeno peeked at Renjun who grimaced when he realized Jeno was talking about him.

  
  


Jaemin leaned his head back too, and shut his eyes. Renjun stared at the two in front of him. Jaemin’s black hair contrasted strickenly with Jeno’s white hair. Renjun sighed when he realized the two were slowly being lured into dreamland, so he too, shut his eyes in hope of some sleep before they arrived in Olympus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this update wasn’t suppose to take this long, but school is crushing my spirits and motivation ;-;;
> 
>  
> 
> i try my best to not make it that confusing, and explain everything clearly so hopefully it isn’t confusing!! but if you have questions about anything, my curious cat is linked!!
> 
> <[curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/bbyinjunie)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New character in this chapter, but he disappears at the end!! This chapter is shorter the the ones before ahh i’m sorry, but i gotta cut it off here, oops
> 
>  
> 
> pls enjoy!!

Renjun could feel his head repeatedly banging against the window of the train.

  
  


“Hey, hey you,” a hushed voice called out to him.

  
  


Renjun groaned, and curled up closer towards the window. He swatted at the hand, and tried to resume his sleep.

  
  


“Hey you, wake up and talk to me. I’m so bored,” they continued to shake Renjun awake.

  
  


Renjun let out an irritated sigh, and peeled open an eye. He nearly shit his pants when he spotted a fair boy around his age, leaning straight into his face. The the boy was not part of the living world, and instead was part of the dead.

  
  


His body was ghostly pale, and slightly see through has he tried to shake Renjun awake.

  
  


Renjun was horrified. He had never summoned anyone in his sleep before, what if he had done it before?

  
  


“You’re awake!” The boy perked. “Finally. I’ve been trying to wake you up for so long, but my hand kept slipping through you,” he pouted. His voice was muffled by the loud sound of the train moving at full speed.

  
  


“Uh, how can I help you…?” Renjun winced at how weird that sounded.

  
  


“I actually don’t need anything, but your company. It’s so boring in this realm. Unless you can bring me back to my realm,” the boy perked up.

  
  


Renjun shook his head, “sorry. I don’t know how to do that,” he gave the boy sad eyes.

  
  


“That’s okay. With practice, maybe you’ll do it.”

  
  


Renjun blinked.

  
  


“Oh, oops, totally forgot to introduce myself. I’m Jaewon,” he stuck out his hand.

  
  


Renjun tried to grasp onto it, but his hand just slipped right through. “Yeah, that happens sometimes. I’m not really sure how my powers work,” Renjun scratched the back of his neck. “But, uh, I’m Renjun.”

  
  


“Nice to meet you, Renjun. I don’t know how much longer I’m stuck here, but I haven’t been to this realm before, so I kinda don’t wanna go back yet.”

  
  


Renjun blinked as he processed the words, “wait. So you’re telling me that you’ve never been here before?”

  
  


Jaewon shook his head, “nope.”

  
  


“But that’s impossible. I-I can’t summon just any random ghost. They have to be connected to someone near me in some way, I don’t understand.” Renjun was starting to panic, that must mean he was a mortal in his former life.

  
  


“Who said I wasn’t related to anybody on this train?” Jaewon quirked an eyebrow.

  
  


“What?”

  
  


“Who said I wasn’t related to anybody on this train? I of course have someone I know on here, they’re just not gonna even recognize me, so there’s no point,” he shrugged.

  
  


“But… weren’t you once a mortal?” Renjun asked skeptically.

  
  


“Yeah, I was. But I wasn’t born from a mortal either. It’s… complicated,” Jaewon stared out the window at the blur of color that flew by.

  
  


Renjun exhaled, “how old are you?”

  
  


“I’m stuck in my sixteen year old body, but I’d be eighteen this year.”

  
  


“So you’re the same age as me, huh,” Renjun drew his knees up towards his chest and faced the boy. His body facing the chair next to him, so he was able to lean the side of his body against the back of his chair.

  
  


“Yeah,” Jaewon breathed. “It’s been crazy, but there’s not much I can do about it.”

  
  


Jeno shifted from across Renjun’s seat, and he almost panicked when he thought Jeno was going to wake up. However, he realized that Jeno could not actually see Jaewon, only see Renjun could.

  
  


Jeno only shifted in his seat, before letting out a long sigh, and going back to sleep.

  
  


“Who’re they?” Jaewon pointed towards Jaemin and Jeno.

  
  


“They’re… acquaintances. That’s Jeno,” Renjun pointed towards the white-haired boy, “and that’s Jaemin,” he shifted towards the black-haired boy.

  
  


“Ahh,” Renjun watched as Jaewon studied the two. His eyes linger between the two boys before falling back into Renjun. “Are they dating?”

  
  


Renjun opened his mouth to spew out a horrid reaction, and deny it, but as Renjun thought about it he realized that there was actually a possibility. When he thought about it, Jeno and Jaemin were never apart from one another. They sat on each other’s laps, fed each other, and even had cute fancy nicknames for each other.

  
  


It’s not like Renjun knew anything about the two of them. The two of them barely knew anything about him, and Renjun always avoided all conversations at school that included the names of those two. So he knew very little about them. He glanced at the two sleep boys,  _ are _ they dating?

  
  


“Uh, I’m not completely sure, but they’re super close with each other.”

  
  


“Ah, I see. I was just curious,” Jaewon shrugged.

  
  


Renjun yawned, and blinked blearily.

  
  


“I think you should go back to your nap. I’ll probably be gone by the time you wake up,” Jaewon smiled softly.

  
  


“You think so?” Renjun slurred as he leaned his head back on the window.

  
  


“Yeah, I think so.”

  
  


***

  
  


“You said you’d be gone!” Renjun hissed.

  
  


“I said: I  _ think _ so! Not I  _ know _ so,” Jaewon retorted. “Besides, it’s not like I chose to stay. I can’t really leave, you’re the one who brought me here.”

  
  


“Ugh!” Renjun threw his hands up in frustration.

  
  


They had just gotten off the train. Renjun woke up and nearly had a heart attack when he noticed Jaewon was still sitting besides him, just staring out the window. Of course he played it cool, having Jeno and Jaemin questioning him would just tick him off even more.

  
  


Renjun stood by the pillar as he waited for the other two to catch up.

  
  


“Where do we head to know?” Renjun asked Jeno.

  
  


“Well, we head of this platform, and my brother should be waiting for us. He’s just gonna teleport us back to our place,” Jeno explained.

  
  


“Alright, let’s get moving then,” Renjun huffed.

  
  


Jaemin and Jeno hiked ahead of Renjun. They chattered among themselves, not aware of Renjun’s actions from behind them.

  
  


“What do I do now?” Jaewon asked as he trudged beside Renjun.

  
  


“You’re just gonna have to stay by me,” Renjun said in a hushed voice. “We don’t really have any other choice, or else you could get lost in this realm forever.”

  
  


Jaewon groaned, and crossed his arms over his chest. “This is the worst thing that’s happened since my death.”

  
  


“At least you don’t have to deal with those two idiots,” Renjun gestured at the two males that were trying to ride their luggages across the platform.

  
  


“Been there, done that,” Jaewon waved it off.

  
  


Renjun gave Jaewon a glance. A question stood on the tip of his tongue, but he held back and just continued to let them walk in silence.

  
  


Jeno’s brother was someone Renjun always hears about. He was roommates with his brother Sicheng, and was in nearly every single one of his stories. Jeno and his brother had the exact same abilities - surprisingly, since most offsprings of gods ranged with different powers.

  
  


Jaehyun stood with confidence as he waited for them to arrive of the platform. His body was lean, but his built was there. His hair was ash brown, and it complimented his fair skin beautifully.

  
  


“Jaehyun!” Jeno exclaimed as he rushed into his brother’s arms.

  
  


“Wassup, little bro,” Jaehyun greeted back.

  
  


“Yuck, sibling affection,” Jaewon shuddered besides Renjun.

  
  


“Oh shut up,” Renjun muttered.

  
  


***

  
  


“Two days here, two days at Jaemin’s, and then three days in the Underworld,” Jeno explained to his brother. 

  
  


Jaehyun hummed as he nodded his head.

  
  


“But, where’s… dad?” 

  
  


“He’s off doing some personal business again,” Jaehyun waved his hand off in the air. “You know him, he is  _ the  _ Zeus after all.”

  
  


“If he comes back with another sibling for us, I’m gonna scream,” Jeno muttered.

  
  


“Tell me ‘bout it,” Jaehyun snorted. “No offense though,” he placed his hand on Jeno’s shoulder.

  
  


“None taken. Being the youngest isn’t even all that bad,” Jeno grinned with a shoulder shrug.

  
  


Jaehyun gave happy hum at that. “Wanna give them a tour around while dinner is being prepared?”

  
  


“Yeah, sure,” Jeno shrugged.

  
  


Everything was either a pale white, soft blue or murky yellow. The colors went extremely well with each other, but it was so different to the mansion Renjun grew up in. He couldn’t help but stare in awe at everything he passed. There were many things that you couldn’t find in the Underworld, and only Olympus. It was quite fascinating for Renjun to see.

  
  


As Jeno and Jaemin strolled ahead of him, Renjun slipped into one of the many libraries that was in the mansion.

  
  


“Why are we in here again?” Jaewon spoke over his shoulder.

  
  


Renjun jumped in shock, “can you not do that? I forgot you were even following me,” Renjun was slightly irked by the panicked feeling he felt from that scare.

  
  


“I didn’t mean too,” Jaewon raised his hands defensively. “Just curious as to why you’re even in here, s’all.”

  
  


“Well, I’m just curious,” Renjun stated. “Zeus has many books that my father doesn’t, so I just wanted to read a couple.” His eyes scanned the rows of books that ranged from a variety of topics.

  
  


“ _How_ _Unicorns and Elves Became Best Friends?_ How is that even a book?” Jaewon flipped open the pages with disgust on his face.

  
  


Renjun rolled his eyes and shrugged. “I can’t answer everything for you.”

  
  


Jaewon scanned Renjun’s features for a bit, “you can’t stay in here for the rest of the visit,” Jaewon pointed.

  
  


Renjun scoffed, “yes I can, just watch me.”

  
  


And watch him he did. For the following days, Renjun spent most of his time in the library. Zeus wasn’t home often, and so he barely saw Renjun. He was left alone for most of the time. He ate whenever he deemed it safe, and he only talked to Jeno and Jaemin when he felt like it, which was in raw occasions. Jeno and Jaemin didn’t care where Renjun went, as long as he didn’t mess anything up, then they were okay with leaving him alone.

  
  


Jaewon was quite silent the entire time. Renjun read through multiple books on how to conjure ghosts away, but it wasn’t enough. He just couldn’t do it, so they both agreed to just wait. Jaewon didn’t cause much trouble. He wondered the tall stacks of books, and hummed some mortal songs, but never did much. He was oddly… quiet, it made Renjun become skeptical of the ghost. However, Renjun was grateful for the peace that he was given.

  
  


“It’s nearly midnight, you guys have to leave tomorrow. Don’t you think you should head to bed now?” Jaewon sat on the table that Renjun was reading off of. He swung his legs back and forth as he waited for Renjun.

  
  


“I’m not tired yet,” Renjun grunted.

  
  


“ _ Yet,  _ you’ll be tired tomorrow morning when you wake up and feel like shit.”

  
  


“Well you know what, Jaewon? I think I’ll be fine, trust me, I pull all nighters all the time.”

  
  


“Okay, but don’t whine when you’re suddenly tired tomorrow,” Jaewon teased.

  
  


Renjun slouched again his chair, “hey, that won’t happen.” Renjun combed his hand through his hair, and sighed. His eyebrows bunched up when he noticed Jaewon flinching from something, but there was nothing that broke the atmosphere to cause it.

  
  


“Jaewon, you okay?” Renjun’s face tensed up in worry.

  
  


The pale boy stared off at the door, causing Renjun to turn and look over there as well, “... no, It’s nothing.”

  
  


“You sure, Jaewon. You seem nervous—”

  
  


“Renjun,” a deep voice grumbled behind him, cutting the small boy off.

  
  


Renjun turned around to face Jaemin. He could hear Jaewon mutter a curse word from behind him. Did Jaewon hear Jaemin come in? Why didn’t he say anything about it?

  
  


Renjun glanced at Jaemin, and then turned back towards his book. “Yes?”

  
  


“Who were you talking to in here?” Jaemin’s words were tight and slow. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his joggers, and his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

  
  


Renjun narrowed his eyes right back at Jaemin, “no one… why?”

  
  


“You’re lying.”

  
  


“I’m not,” Renjun clenched his teeth together.

  
  


Jaemin’s eyes started to glow a pale white. Renjun pushed his chair back with his legs, and stood up to his full height. He craned his neck up slightly, “don’t you fucking dare use your powers on me,” he growled.

  
  


“Tell me then I won’t,” Jaemin growled.

  
  


Jaewon shuffled from behind Renjun, “I think you should just tell him, Renjun,” he whispered.

  
  


“No,” Renjun stated firmly, answering to the both of them. His fists clenched tightly as he stared Jaemin down challengingly.

  
  


“Then tell me why you were talking to  _ Jaewon,” _ Jaemin hissed.

  
  


Renjun’s breath hitched and his eyes widened for a second, before he composed himself. Renjun remained silent.

  
  


Jaemin back away slightly, “so I’m right, aren’t I? Tell me how you did it.”

  
  


Renjun nawed on his lip.

  
  


“Tell me how you fucking did it before I  _ make _ you tell me,” Jaemin gripped the front of Renjun’s hoodie.

  
  


“I- I don’t know,” Renjun just wanted this to end. He was doing just fine without Jaemin bothering him.

  
  


“You don’t know?” Jaemin released a humorless laugh. “You’re fucking lying. You know, you know more than you let on,” Jaemin jabbed the front of his shirt.

  
  


“I—”

  
  


“Just tell me what you know about Jaewon!” Jaemin thrashed Renjun back and forth from the front of his shirt.

  
  


Renjun gripped Jaemin’s tight fist with both his hands, “I’m not telling you anything,” Renjun sneered.

  
  


Jaemin’s eyes burned in fury, and he dragged his fist up. Renjun clenched his eyes shut, but the punch never came. Jaewon stood behind Jaemin. He held the young god’s arm back with all his might.

  
  


“H-How are you able to do that?” Renjun whispered in disbelief at Jaewon.

  
  


“What are you talking about?” Jaemin spat. “This is all you.”

  
  


“No no, it’s not,” Renjun said. Jaemin’s grip loosened and Renjun took the opportunity to escape from Jaemin’s grip.

  
  


“Don’t tell me it’s…”

  
  


Renjun looked at Jaemin dead in the eyes, and nodded.

  
  


“H-How? I don’t understand,” Jaemin raked his hand through his hair.

  
  


“That’s the thing,” Renjun said. “I don’t know either. I can’t control half the shit I do, so I don’t understand how Jaewon is even here.”

  
  


Jaemin gulped, “can my brother hear me?”

  
  


Renjun nodded.

  
  


Jaemin sighed and slid his hand down his face, “I miss him so much,” Jaemin croaked into his hands. “He probably doesn’t even miss me, he was never able to visit me, but I was. This is so messed up,” he groaned.

  
  


Jaewon fiddled with his bracelet, and unlatched it from his wrist.

  
  


“Give this to him,” Jaewon held the bracelet out from Renjun to take.

  
  


“I can’t physically take it,” Renjun stared at the bracelet. “It’s just chance.”

  
  


“Well then take the chance and take the goddamn bracelet,” Jaewon thrusted it closer towards Renjun.

  
  


“Fine,” Renjun grunted, and reached out for it. He hesitantly hovered his hand over the bracelet before drifting it down, and clutching onto it. 

  
  


His hand slipped through Jaewon’s almost immediately after the transaction, but Renjun managed to get the bracelet.

  
  


“See, I told you,” Jaewon said smugly.

  
  


Renjun just huffed and threw a look towards him, before turning towards Jaemin. “Your brother wants me to give you this,” he held out the bracelet.

  
  


“Holy shit,” Jaemin mumbled as he eyed the bracelet. He picked it up to inspect it, and latched it onto his own wrist. Jaemin traced the indents of the silver chain bracelet with a small smile. The memories of his brother running through his mind.

  
  


Renjun glanced at the sudden glitch from behind Jaemin.

  
  


“Renjun, I think it’s time,” Jaewon whispered as he stared at his flickering hands.

  
  


“Yeah,” Renjun breathed. “I think it’s time too.”

  
  


“Time for what?” Jaemin asked skeptically.

  
  


Completely ignoring Jaemin’s questions, “Jaemin, I think it’s time for you to leave.” Renjun couldn’t have Jaemin see him in such a weak state. A state that only his closest friends have seen him in, and his own family members.

  
  


“What? Why? I’m not going to leave until you tell me what’s happening,” Jaemin stood up from his seat.

  
  


“Renjun, I—”

  
  


“It’ll be okay, Jaewon. It won’t hurt you that much,” Renjun reassured.

  
  


“Yeah, but what about you?” 

  
  


“What about me?”

  
  


“Will you be hurt?”

  
  


Renjun’s eyes softened, that’s the first time someone he has conjured asked him that. “I’ll be fine.”

  
  


“Okay,” Jaewon whispered as he began to flicker. His body flickered from their current realm, to his own realm.

  
  


Renjun could feel it tearing through his heart. He gasped as he clutched onto the front of his chest, he knees nearly buckling. The searing pain spread from his heart to his lungs like gripping vines that latched on forever. He pounded at his chest in hopes to release the pain.

  
  


“Renjun, what’s happening? Is my brother leaving?” Jaemin panicked by Renjun’s side.

  
  


Renjun silently nodded.

  
  


“But he can’t. I didn’t get to say sorry, and there’s so much to catch up on,” Jaemin’s voice cracked as he watched Renjun become fragile. “You have to bring him back!”

  
  


“Jaemin, I can’t do that,” Renjun whispered as the pain engulfed him.

  
  


Renjun’s face flushed a deep red from the pain, and his temples began to collect his sweat.

  
  


“Just breathe, I got you,” Jaemin said, but Renjun barely recognized it. He could see Jaewon in the corner of his eyes starring with sad eyes.

  
  


“We need to get you out of here,” Jaemin proceeded to pick Renjun up.

  
  


“We can’t!” Renjun clasped his hand onto Jaemin’s shoulder. “It’ll just hurt more for him,” he whispered.

  
  


“But—”

  
  


“I’ll be fine, just need some sleep,” he slurred drowsily.

  
  


Jaemin hummed. Renjun was spelt closing his eyes, but his eyebrows were still scrunched up in pain. All he could do was sit their helplessly and hope for it to all be over soon. But as Renjun’s breathing began to even out, a small cloud of blue puffed in front of him, revealing Jaewon for a split second.

  
  


Jaemin gasped, but before he could do or say anything, his brother disappear, leaving a sealed letter in his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this wasn’t shit.
> 
> but if there are any questions then pls comment or leave them in my cc!!  
> <[curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/bbyinjunie)
> 
> comments n kudos give me motivation or else i think it sucks n abandon it ;-; so pls let me know if it’s trash or not, so i can continue writing!!
> 
> <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 4 is finally done!! it’s probably late to say this, but all my chapters aren’t completely beta ;-;; hopefully there isn’t anything that causes too much confusion.

_ A traitor resides among you all. _

_ Whether it be at the academy or here, there is a traitor you must seek out. _

_ Find them before things get out of hand, but first the youngest of Lord Hades must embrace what is his, and you must all kiss the ground as he may say all. _

  
  


Renjun scanned the letter over and over again. A small poetic passage was written on it. It was simple, yet, it scared the living daylights out of him. 

  
  


_ A traitor? In the academy? Embrace what is his? _

  
  


“This doesn’t make sense,” Renjun held the letter up shakily from his position on the bed.

  
  


“It as clear as it can be,” Jaemin shot back at him.

  
  


“Yeah, I agree,” Jeno chimed in. “We have to figure out who the traitor is, and do it quickly, but we have to help you first.”

  
  


Renjun trembled in his spot, “there’s no helping me. There’s nothing to help.” His eyes were casted downwards at the blanket.

  
  


“Then how did you bring Jaewon here,” Jaemin snapped. “You have to bring him back! He can help us.” 

  
  


To Renjun, the black-haired boy looked like a small child throwing a tantrum, it was quite ridiculous. “I already told you, I  _ can’t _ .”

  
  


“What do you mean, you can’t?” Jaemin exasperated.

  
  


“Listen  _ Na _ ,” Renjun pointed a finger at him. “We’ve known each other for quite some time now, and throughout those whole years, I’ve never been able to control my powers. I can barely use them, so don’t ask for something that’s nearly impossible,” he hissed.

  
  


“Just bring back Jaewon. That’s all you have to do! It’s so simple yet, yet you can’t do such a simple task! It’s infuriating to know that you just won’t even try,” Jaemin rages.

  
  


“Jaemin,” Jeno placed a hand on his shoulder. “Just calm down.”

  
  


Jaemin had dragged Renjun into his and Jeno’s shared room, and tossed him onto the bed. As he waited for the so called “powerless” boy to wake up, he informed Jeno in everything that happened.

  
  


Renjun sighed, he suddenly felt drained out. He blinked blearily at the two, “I’m telling you. I just can’t control my powers like you guys. I’ve resented them for so many years, and even before, I could barely handle them.”

  
  


Jaemin nibbled on his bottom lip with tight eyebrows. 

  
  


“Jaem, I don’t like that look. You’re thinking of something, and it’s not gonna be good,” Jeno said cautiously.

  
  


“We’ll help you,” Jaemin stated.

  
  


“Help me? My family has been trying for years, I don’t think you’re gonna get anywhere,” Renjun said tightly.

  
  


“We’ll help you,” Jaemin stated again, this time more firmly. 

  
  


“You’ll be strongest in the Underworld, it’s just natural that you’re strongest in your birth realm. We have to skip Hermes, and go there instead,” Jaemin stated firmly.

  
  


“But Jaem, what about you missing home?” Jeno scrunched his eyebrows up in worry.

  
  


“What home is there to miss?” Jaemin scoffed. “I don’t know what I was talking about before, but there was no home to begin with, not since Jaewon was separated from me.”

  
  


***

  
  


“Welcome to the Underworld!” Ten cheered happily. “I’m glad you decided to come early, father has been waiting for your arrival,” he grinned.

  
  


Renjun grinned at the thought of his father. Although they always thought differently about the way Renjun should use his powers, he still loved his father with all his heart. Hades was a softie for his sons, and gives his everything for them, and for that, they respect him.

  
  


“I miss him,” Renjun breathed. “And I miss you, and I miss Sicheng and Hendery. And I miss my room — oh, I just miss everything.”

  
  


“We’ve misses you too, it’s weird not having you around to bother all the time,” Ten teased.

  
  


“Jeez, you th—  _ oof!” _

  
  


“We’ve missed you so much,” Hendery shrieked in Renjun’s ear. He wrapped his arm Renjun’s waist to hoist him up into the air, and back down repeatedly. “Oh, you’ve gotten so much heavier!” Hendery exclaimed.

  
  


“I see you around school all the time, Hendery,” Renjun drawled.

  
  


“That doesn’t mean you can’t grow,” Hendery cooed as he pinched Renjun’s cheek tightly.

  
  


“And these must be your friends,” Sicheng examined from beside Ten.

  
  


“Oh!” Hendery directed his attention to the two boys that stood awkwardly behind Renjun. “Boyfriends?!”

  
  


“No, shut up!” Renjun stomped on his foot.

  
  


“Ow!” Hendery exclaimed and crouched down to cradle his toes. “Okay, noted, I shall not every say that again,” he whimpered.

  
  


“He still scares the crap out of Hendery,” Sicheng whispered smugly to Ten.

  
  


“I know, it’s a good thing though,” Ten laughed.

  
  


They made their way into the dark mansion. The sky never set and never began in the Underworld. It stayed the same deep red with scattered black clouds every single day. It reflected off the moat surrounding the mansion, and casted onto the beautiful gray mansion that loomed daringly over them.

  
  


“Where do you think we can practice?” Jeno whispered towards Renjun.

  
  


“I don’t know. Maybe the forest, but it’s always guarded,” Renjun mumbled.

  
  


One of Renjun’s favorite places in the Underworld was the forest located right behind his abode. It was littered with dark creatures, and slithering vines, but Renjun spent most of his childhood in there. Although there were guards strategically placed around the perimeter of the forest to keep people out and the creatures in, Renjun always managed to slipped through them.

  
  


“Well,” Jeno voiced. “We have Jaemin with us,” he quirked a knowing eyebrow at Renjun.

  
  


Jaemin sauntered in front of them with confidence, and wide eyes that searched the furniture and dents of the mansion. His features seemed less tense as he just followed the eldest Hades around. Renjun wasn’t used to seeing this side of the black-haired boy, it was— odd, in a sense.

  
  


“You’re right,” Renjun muttered. “Do you think he can persuade more than one person?”

  
  


Jeno scoffed, “that boy can persuade the entire underworld if he wanted too — but don’t worry, he won’t.” Jeno reassured him.

  
  


Renjun nodded, “good to know.”

  
  


***

  
  


The forest was clustered densely with dark green trees that ranged from all variations, coos and howls could be heard just standing outside it. Renjun marched down his backyard with the other two trailing behind him. The two guards that stood at one of the entrances of the forest tensed up, and straightened when they realized one of the Hades son was marching straight at them.

  
  


“My Lord,” they greeted with a bow.

  
  


“Yuim. Daejeon.” Renjun greeted back politely.

  
  


Their eyes widened in shock, “My Lord. You know our names?”

  
  


“Well of course, you work under my father, so I should know everyone’s name here,” Renjun explained.

  
  


“But My Lord, your brothers do not address as such. You shouldn’t either,” they nawed on their lip nervously. Their eyes jittered around the field incase they were to get in trouble. Their eyes fell upon Jeno and Jaemin who stood behind him.

  
  


Daejoon quickly nudged Yuim, the metal of their armor clacked against one another. They bowed in sync to greet the two like they did for Renjun, but this time with silence as they had no knowledge of who the two were.

  
  


“You don’t need to greet these imbeciles,” Renjun waved them off. “And don’t mind my brothers, they know  _ everyone. _ They’re just… silly.”

  
  


“Yes, My Lord,” they bowed once more.

  
  


“Now, if you don’t mind. I need to make my way into the forest for a while,” Renjun tried to keep a confident tone.

  
  


“My Lord, the forest has been an off limits ever since you were young.”

  
  


“I know, but—”

  
  


“My Lord, please. We can’t let you in.”

  
  


“Okay, fine,” Renjun slouched. His mind reeling for another idea before he would use his last choice which was Jaemin.

  
  


However, Jaemin shoved past Renjun before the boy could make his decision. Jaemin stared one of the guards directly in his eyes. The guards tensed at the sudden rough-housing, and shifted into a clearer position for them to attack. Jaemin clenched his fists by his side, and soon, his eyes glew a soft white, “we mean no harm. Just let us through, and you can remain here to guard the entrance until we leave.” Jaemin’s voice was toned low and rumbling.

  
  


The guard Jaemin was controlling, straightened his stance, and a drowsy look crept across his face. “Okay, I will let you in and guard this entrance until you leave,” he chanted back robotically.

  
  


“Hey! What are you doing?” The free guard lifted his spear, but Jaemin read his actions quickly, and moved at a quick speed to kick the spear away.

  
  


The spear flew into the air, and Jaemin used his speed abilities to quickly grab it before pointing it at the guard. Jaemin narrowed his white glowing eyes,“let us in, and guard this entrance until we leave.”

  
  


The guard went back to his original stance, and relaxed his tense body. “I will let you in, and guard this entrance until you leave.”

  
  


Jaemin grinned, and lowered the spear. “Good boy,” he patted the guard’s head, and handed him back the spear.

  
  


Jaemin glanced behind him at Renjun, “See, Huang? that wasn’t so bad, was it now?”

  
  


Renjun grunted, and marched his way past Jaemin and into the forest with the other two trailing behind.

  
  


The further they traveled into the forest, the darker it got. “I forgot to bring the torches,” Renjun muttered. “We should be fine though.”

  
  


Jeno sighed, “I got it.”

  
  


He jumped up and snapped a branch of from the tree the size of his forearm. He snapped his fingers a couple of times, tiny blue sparks were seen as he did so. He pointed at the tip of the stick, and realized a bolt of blue lightning onto the stick, lighting a flame onto it.

  
  


“I heard that the Underworld trees take forever to actually burn out, so I think we’ll be okay for awhile,” Jeno said.

  
  


The smell of burning wood wafted through the air as the trio made made it to a clearing.

  
  


“This right here was where I spent many years of my childhood,” Renjun sighed at the memories.

  
  


A small circular clearing in the middle of the forest. No thick leaves or branches covered the sight of the sky, and no sharp plants were scattered on the ground. Only soft dark grass, dirt patches, and small stones with carvings done by Renjun.

  
  


Jaemin and Jeno scanned the area, and then nodded at each other when they realized it was a safe clearing. 

  
  


“Okay, let’s get started,” Jeno said. “Umm… I don’t know what to start with.”

  
  


“Maybe I can meditate right here in the center,” Renjun suggested as he crossed his legs, and set his hands calmingly in his knees.

  
  


“How is that suppose to help you?”

  
  


“Na, it helps me connect with the souls — it’s just complicated. I’ve been able to do it once here, so just let me figure this out— but it was only once, so don’t hold this against me.” Renjun breathed through his nose.

  
  


“Okay, fine,” Jaemin snapped. “Just holler if you need anything, Huang.”

  
  


Renjun sighed, and relaxed his muscles. He had been feeling tense the entire trip with Jaemin and Jeno, he couldn’t help it though. Traveling with the people who have been on his ass for everything for years is stressful. This meditation was well needed, and deserved.

  
  


He shut his eyes. He thought of all the souls, he’s conjuring before, and the surge of energy he felt each time.

  
  


Breathe.

  
  


Breathe.

  
  


_ breathe. _

  
  


_ “Breathe, Renjun. Mommy’s right here, she’ll help you.” _

  
  


_ “M-mommy, I can’t do it,” he whimpered, and shot his eyes open in fear.  _

  
  


_ His mother’s golden brown eyes stared into his, soft and gentle. “Junnie,” his mother cooed. “You’ve got this.” _

  
  


_ “I— I don’t think I do.” _

  
  


_ “I know you do. You got me here, didn’t you? I’m sure you can get granny here as well.”  _

  
  


_ Five year-old Renjun managed to conjure his own mother in the middle of the forest. She was surprised to be brought back to the Underworld as a ghost, but nonetheless, she was proud of her son for embracing his powers. _

  
  


_ Renjun shut his eyes again, and tried again. He tried the exact same actions he did to conjure his mother here. Breathed in and out, wiggled his toes, relaxed his muscles, but he still felt — trapped. _

  
  


_ His mind was scream, and he scrunched his eyebrows together. Sweat started condensing on his temples. The darkness behind his eyes was starting to scare him, he just wanted his mother, but he couldn’t open them. “Mommy, I can’t open my eyes,” he whimpered. _

  
  


_ It was silent for a second, “what?” _

  
  


_ “I can’t open them, Mommy.” Renjun bounced back and forth frantically on his two feet, panic was surging through his veins. _

  
  


_ “Junnie, you have to try. Just calm down, it’s going to be okay,” her voice was calm, but Renjun could tell she was panicking as well. _

  
  


_ “What’s going to happen to me?” Renjun panicked, his fingers dragged across his face, trying to get his eyes to just— see. He wiggled his toes frantically in fear of his whole body shutting off. _

  
  


_ “It’s going to be okay sweetie. Ju—” _

  
  


_ Renjun gasped for air, “Mommy, I can’t breathe now.” _

  
  


_ His throat constricted and opened back up again at random intervals, making it hard for him to breathe. He felt like he was drowning. Water pouring down his throat and into his lungs with no care. Filling his lungs to the very top as darkness ate him alive. _

  
  


_ “Mommy!” Renjun wailed as he collapsed onto his knees. “I can’t breathe!” _

  
  


_ “Huang—” _

  
  


_ “I can’t breathe.” _

  
  


“Huang Renjun.”

  
  


“I can’t breathe.”

  
  


Renjun gasped in a breath, and his eyes shot open. He immediately began coughing as if he had just been choking on water. Jeno sat beside him worriedly. His eyebrows scrunched together, and his hand patting Renjun’s back.

  
  


“Hey, it’s okay. Don’t push yourself too much.”

  
  


“I wasn—  _ cough—  _ pushing myself. I was just—  _ cough _ — working it out. I’m fine.” Renjun continued to hack onto the ground. His lungs grew rapidly as he tried to catch his breath, and his eyesight was blearily; barely able to catch the movement of Jeno.

  
  


“Yeah, sure, you had it  _ all _ under control,” Jaemin rolled his eyes.

  
  


“Shut up,” Renjun slurred as he tried to get up into his feet.

  
  


“Woah woah, you should take it easy for now,” Jeno caught Renjun into his chest. Cradling the small boy, who seemed even smaller from how vulnerable he was.

  
  


“We have to leave. It’s almost night time,” Renjun groaned sluggishly.

  
  


“How can you tell?” Jeno asked.

  
  


“Do you hear those howls?” Renjun paused. “It’s the  _ night dwellers _ . They live in the forest, but only come out at night. They don’t harm anyone purpose, but accidents are possible.”

  
  


“Okay. Let’s come back tomorrow then, we have to figure this out somehow.” Jaemin sighed and raked his hand through his black hair. “Come on.”

  
  


Renjun tried to shift his weight off Jeno, and back onto his feet, but he stumbled into the tree. His hand scraped against, and he fell onto his knees.

  
  


“For fucks sake, Huang,” Jaemin was exasperated. “Let me just carry you back,” he leaned down to pick the smaller up, but his hand got slapped away.

  
  


“No! Don’t touch me, I can do it myself.” Renjun blearily stood up, and shakily got back onto his feet. 

  
  


Renjun began swaying back and forth, he mumbled out a soft “fuck” before he collapsed onto his hands and knees, and blacked out.

  
  


“What the fuck just happened,” Jaemin glanced back and forth at the boy on the ground, and his best friend.

  
  


“You expect me to know. He could be dead for all we know,” Jeno joked. “Oh my god. He could be  _ dead _ ,” Jeno realized.

  
  


Jeno bent down towards Renjun and rolled the boy over onto his back. “He’s breathing, but how do we get him back into the mansion without anyone seeing us.”

  
  


“We’re just going to have to be careful,” Jaemin sighed, and stretched his back. “Here, turn around and I’ll heave him onto your back for you to carry back.”

  
  


“Why not you?” Jeno whined. 

  
  


Jaemin raised an eyebrow. “He hates me, Jen. I’m sure he would somehow figure out I was carrying him, and then beat the shit out of me. I’m not trying to risk my life right now.”

  
  


“Fine,” Jeno huffed. He turned around to let the younger place Renjun on his back. “He’s actually… really light.”

  
  


“Not surprised— I mean look at those arms. Like a stick,” Jaemin snorted.

  
  


Jeno rolled his eyes, and they made their way out of the forest. The guards still remained in front of the entrance when they exited, but they paid no mind to them. Sneaking through the back door was easy, but bumping into Hendery was not part of the plan.

  
  


“Woah, is Junnie alright?”

  
  


“Yeah, mhmm. He’s just sleeping, yep. Just asleep,” Jaemin patted Renjun’s head lightly.

  
  


In a flash, Jaemin was shoved up against the wall, and Hendery was scanning his features with raging eyes. “Lie to me one more time, and I’ll light your hair on fire,” Hendery snarled. His right hand was position next to his head with a bright orange flame.

  
  


Jeno took a step forward with Renjun still on his back. 

  
  


“Another step, and your boyfriend here gets it.”

  
  


“You wouldn’t dare,” Jaemin taunted.

  
  


“I know you weren’t up to any good from the start,” Hendery snarled. He narrowed his eyes, and brought his hand towards Jaemin’s shirt, and slowly began burning a hole through it. 

  
  


Jaemin flinched when the heat reached his bicep, “alright, fine!” Jaemin squirmed away from the heat.

  
  


Hendery stood back with a proud smirk, and blew the flame out on his hand as if he didn’t know how to control it.

  
  


“Your brother was practicing his powers, and then he just passed out,” Jaemin explained as he patted down his arm. “See? Not a big deal.”

  
  


“Oh,” Hendery perked. His once dominating aura diminished, and what remained was a hyper boy. “Again? This hasn’t happened in so long. Oh, poor Junnie,” Hendery cooed.

  
  


Hendery took his younger brother off of Jeno’s back and into his arms, “let’s put him to bed.”

  
  


***

  
  


“Seems like you’ve met my brother Hendery,” Renjun gestures towards the burnt hole on Jaemin’s shirt.

  
  


“Yep,” Jaemin popped the  _ P. _ “Very… interesting person, I must say.”

  
  


Renjun chuckled, “yeah, he seems very two-faced to many. But it’s just his personality,” Renjun shrugged.

  
  


“His powers are cool though,” Jeno mumbled. Still slightly terrified by what just happened.

  
  


“Fire abilities,” Renjun mumbled.

  
  


Renjun had just woken up, and was already stressed with how his meditation ended. Man, he keeps blacking out. At this rate, they’ll never get anywhere and he’ll just keep blacking out.

  
  


“There’s no point,” Renjun grunted. “I just keep passing out.”

  
  


“We have to keep trying though,” Jaemin said, deep in thought.

  
  


“It’s no use, I—”

  
  


“I think— I think we should place you in the stream, the one by the clearing we were at earlier.” Jeno suggested.

  
  


Renjun whipped his head towards Jeno, “how do you know about  the stream?”

  
  


“Uh, we went exploring while you were meditating. In my defense, you were meditating for like four hours,” Jeno raised his hands up defensively.

  
  


“Why… water?” Renjun shuddered at the thought of drowning again, but this time, it being real.

  
  


Jeno and Jaemin looked at each other hesitantly, before shaking their heads. “Never mind, it’s probably not important anywhere.”

  
  


“No, tell me!” Renjun demanded. How can they hide such an important secret from him like this. They needed him to figure this letter out.

  
  


“When you were meditating. The current of the stream was being pulled towards you. I don’t know how, but there were these dead… creatures floating on the water. The entire current was being pulled towards you, but I think you were too far for whatever it was to work.” Jeno explained.

  
  


“Dead creatures? What did they look like?”

  
  


“I’ve never seen such creatures before, they were like those ostriches you see on mortal television, but colorful. Their beaks were large, and feet were fairly large as well.”

  
  


“Ahh, a raphus cucullatus.”

  
  


“A what now?” Jaemin squinted.

  
  


Renjun blinked, “a raphus cucullatus. I believe mortals call them  _ dodo birds _ .”

  
  


“Mortals know about the creatures in the underworld?”

  
  


“Not quite. They don’t know all, but many of the animals that go extinct in the mortal world end up populating in the underworld.”

  
  


“Wait. Then what about these creatures from that film with mortal  _ Chris Pratt?” _ Jeno asked with wide eyes.

  
  


“You mean the dinosaurias. Mortals call them  _ dinosaurs _ , but they mean no harm. They aren’t even scaled like mortals think, they’re actually feathered,” Renjun chuckled at how foolish humans were to make such quick assumptions about such gentle creatures.

  
  


“Woah, so—”

  
  


“While you two  _ buddies _ chitchat with each other, I’m going to find a fucking solution to this,” Jaemin abruptly got from his chair, and marched towards the door. His cheeks flushed a bright red.

  
  


Jeno had his mouth agape. “Wait, Jaemin. What’s—”

  
  


“Don’t wait up for me,” he hissed as he slammed the door behind him.

  
  


“Woah, what’s got Na all up in a bunch,” Renjun snorted. He was more entertained by Jaemin’s dramatic exit than actually worried. He can see the  _ jealousy  _ radiate off the boy.

  
  


“I don’t know,” Jeno muttered. “He’s normally never like that.”

  
  


“Yeah, well, people change,” Renjun sighed. He shut his eyes, and snuggled deeper into his comforter. Knowing that either one of them will just come right back to the other.

  
  


“Guess we’ll just wait and se—”

  
  


Jeno was out the door in a flash, trailing after Jaemin.

  
  


“Knew it,” Renjun mumbled to no one, but himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos would be greatly appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> and here is my cc as well!  
> <[curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/bbyinjunie)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop this took a little longer than expected ahhhdhsjsis i kept deleting and adding to this chapter, it was so hectic. i just wasn’t satisfied until i found it somewhat perfect, so here it is!! i was suppose to post this yesterday since i finished it then, but i had to reread it 😔😔 
> 
> some slightly graphic things ahead~ mention of blood and death.
> 
> enjoy, lovelies!!

“Let’s just get this over with,” Renjun sighed as he took of his shoes, placing them on the grassy side of the stream.

  
  


The three of them stood by the steam, hoping that this time, Renjun would be able to grasp his powers somehow. It’s been tense ever since Jaemin’s dramatic exit yesterday, but the three of them have decided to act as if nothing has happened, since their current worries were much more important.

  
  


Renjun slipped his feet into the cold stream, and paused as shivers crawled up his spine. He continued push himself into the stream, placing his bottom onto the rocky bottom, and crossing his legs. The water barely reached his stomach as he sat in the stream. They had chosen the shallow area incase he was swept away by the strong current that Jaemin and Jeno witnessed the last time Renjun meditated.

  
  


Jaemin and Jeno watched as Renjun cupped his hands over his knees, and took a deep intake of air before relaxing. In that moment, they knew Renjun had gone into his meditative state, and is doing whatever the hell he does when he meditates.

  
  


“Do you think it’ll work this time?” Jeno nibbled on his bottom lip nervously.

  
  


“I hope so. We won’t know until he wakes up, but if anything happens we can manage it.” Jaemin stated confidently.

  
  


Jeno could only sigh as he and his best friend sat on the grass by the stream, watching Renjun in silence.

  
  


***

  
  


It was white. It was quiet. It was  _ too _ peaceful.

  
  


Although Renjun had only mediated a handful of times, they had always turned out to be a flashback of some sort, but this time, it was different.

  
  


Renjun was wearing the exact clothes he wore into the stream, but they weren’t wet. They were as dry as before he got into the stream. The room around him was completely white, expect it wasn’t exactly a room. The flooring was white, but there seemed to be no walls as the horizon looked like it could go on forever, into an abyss of white.

  
  


“Hello?” Renjun called out gently. His voice was rough, and strained.

  
  


Why in the hell was he brought here? He didn’t understand. He thought that by connecting with himself through his strongest memories, it would help him with the control of his powers, but this was different. 

  
  


This had never happened before.

  
  


Renjun hesitantly took a couple steps forward. His steps echoed loudly as if he was in a large warehouse. Before he knew it, his legs began running, and then sprinting. He couldn’t control them. They were completely on their own; disconnected from Renjun’s brain.

  
  


The (somewhat) walls around him grew a bright red, into a dark maroon, until they were coated black. His legs lifted off the ground until he was floating, and then the black walls morphed into the scenery he saw before he went into his meditative state. Except, it was in present time as Renjun could see his body just sitting in the stream as Jeno and Jaemin just sat there watching.

 

  
He was spectating reality. 

  
  


“What the heck?” Renjun mumbled as he floated around. He has no idea what to do at this point, all he could do was float around them and watch. He looked at his own hands, and scanned them. He was slightly see through, like the ghosts were when he summoned them on occasional accidents. Renjun continued to float around them, hoping that the two would start talking or joking around soon, but they just sat there, completely focused on keeping watch over Renjun’s meditating body.

  
  


Until suddenly, Renjun’s body jerked. The sceneRenjun saw before flickered the more his physical body in the real world jerked. And then, he was awake.

  
  


It’s too early, why did he wake up? He didn’t understand.

  
  


Jaemin and Jeno immediately crowded Renjun, bombarding him with questions of his mental state.

  
  


“I’m fine. Now leave me alone,” he grumbled.

  
  


“You were meditating for a really really long time. We thought you were dead or something,” Jeno said frantically.

  
  


Jaemin snorted, “He did. Not me.”

  
  


Renjun rolled their eyes at that.

  
  


“Do you remember what you saw?”

  
  


Renjun’s body groaned. “No, I don’t.”

  
  


Jeno sighed, and held his hand out. “Come on, you can tell us all about it at home.”

  
  


Renjun grabbed onto his hand. A huge migraine hit him, causing him to fall back with a gasp, the water splashing behind him as he created massive stress. He supported himself with his arms behind him, and his eyes blew wide. His eyes strained tightly, like a needle was being pushed through it.

  
  


A tunnel of color was all Renjun could see.

  
  


_ “Watch out for that rock,” Jeno pointed out as Jaemin skipped around in front of them. _

  
  


_ Jaemin hummed. His hyper actions suddenly came to a halt. “Do you guys, hear that?” He asked in a hushed voice. _

  
  


_ Renjun shook his head, “no.” _

  
  


_ “There’s something here,” Jaemin bent his knees in a defensive stance, and walked around Renjun and Jeno in a protective circle. His heels pointed inwards, and his arms spread out. _

  
  


_ Renjun felt goosebumps rack up his arms as he heard some rustling in the corner. He whipped around to come face to face with a pair of branches bursting out of the dark abyss of the forest. These branches were no ordinary branches. They slithered around like a python. It was impossible to see what was at the end of the branches, but the tip of them were shar and angled. _

  
  


_ The branches were directed for Renjun, and so he shriveled into himself in hopes of looking smaller. He had nothing to protective himself with. However, the branches instead wildly navigated themselves around Renjun, and reached for Jeno. Wrapping themselves around Jeno, and lifting the young god up into the air. _

  
  


_ “Holy shit!” Jeno exclaimed as he wasn’t prepared for the sudden attack. It happened all to fast. _

  
  


_ “Jeno!” Jaemin shouted as he ran towards the branches lifting Jeno up from the ground. Jaemin picked up a thick log from the ground, and flew up towards Jeno. He repeatedly beat the branches around Jeno, in hopes of freeing his best friend. _

  
  


_ “Let. Go. Of. Him.” Jaemin aggressively hammered the branches with the log between every word. Jaemin looked almost feral. His hair blowing wildly around him due to the wind, and his eyes glew a bright white, but he wasn’t able to use his powers on plants, so all he could do was fly and run quickly. _

  
  


_ “Jaemin,” Jeno croaked out. “Stop beating it, you’re making it worse.” The branches around Jeno tightened as Jaemin continued to beat the tree. One of them slithered up around Jeno’s neck, tightening with no mercy. _

  
  


_ “Jaemin!” Renjun shouted as Jaemin paid no attention to what Jeno had just said. “Stop it! You’re going to be the one killing him instead of the tree!” _

  
  


_ Jaemin halted, and drew himself back. His eyes remained glowing a raging white. He planted his feet back down onto the ground, and threw the log roughly on the side.  _

  
  


_ “What am I supposed to do then, Huang? I can’t just sit here and do nothing,” Jaemin was going to start hyperventilating any second, Renjun could tell, and honestly, so was he. The academy trains the students well, but they never expected the students to witness such opponents so early on in life. They don't start critically training until the last two years. The rest of the years are focused on knowledge, and above average training only. _

  
  


_ “These are masoch trees. They grow stronger when pain and harm is inflicted on them,” Renjun exclaimed calmly. _

  
  


_ “So why didn’t you say anything?!” Jaemin snapped. _

  
  


_ “Because I can’t identify them right away, it takes time. I’m not Dryads, or Dionysus!” _

  
  


_ Jaemin huffed, “okay, whatever.” _

  
  


_ Renjun rolled his eyes, and glanced back at Jeno. If the three of them remained calm enough, the trees would let Jeno go, and they could leave peacefully. Jaemin seemed to have understood that. The two of them remained still as they stared up at Jeno who stayed still as well. He had stopped moving, and all he did was breathe heavily, eyes searching around him frantically. _

  
  


_ At least Jeno knew what he was doing. Or so Renjun thought. Jeno began wiggling his torso around, most likely to try and get his arms free. _

  
  


_ “Jeno! Don’t d— Jeno no!” _

  
  


_ Renjun gasped in fear as he watched Jeno free his arms, and grip the branch wrapped around his waist with both hands. He shut his eyes, and surfaced the energy deep within his body. He slammed his eyes open, and they glew a bright electric blue. Jeno’s fingers tightened, and the blue lightning Renjun saw so often, crawled down Jeno’s arms and down onto the branch. _

  
  


_ The sound of electricity was only pleasing to listen to when Renjun’s heartbeat wasn’t hammering in his ears. Jeno’s lightning intensified, and ripped his arm sleeves by each second. The smell of burning wood wafted through the air. Jeno gritted his teeth together as he shot an even higher voltage into the tree branch. His blown pupils were an electric blue, matching his lightning. _

  
  


_ The branch swung Jeno back and forth for a bit, and then threw him high into the air. Jeno yelped from the height, ready to brace himself for landing. _

  
  


_ Jaemin got into a stance to fly up there and grab Jeno, but before he could, a branch flew out from the darkness of the masoch trees, and impaled Jeno in the chest. A sickening sound of bones cracking, and impaled skin echoed throughout the forest. A loud roar resonated from the center of the forest, and the branch retracted itself back to where it came from. It slowly ripped out of Jeno’s chest as if it was teasing the two remaining gods. Blood followed along with the branch. Bright red liquid thickly covered the branch, dripping down onto the ground as he retracted itself. Dropping Jeno onto the cold ground. _

  
  


_ “Jeno!” Jaemin was shaking as he ran up to his best friend. _

  
  


_ Jeno laid on the ground. His once bright blue eyes were a dull lifeless white. Renjun stared in horror as Jeno bled out; a puddle of crimson red thickly surrounding  Jaemin’s shoes. _

  
  


_ The son of Zeus was dead the moment that branch struck through his chest, no doubt. _

  
  


_ “Huang! What the fuck do we do?!” Jaemin was freaking out. So was Renjun, but he hid it better, he had to. He had to be the leveled one in this situation; normally, it was Jeno who was the leveled one. _

  
  


_ “I— I don’t know,” he whispered, too scared to creep closer. Renjun stood a good two feet away from the deceased god. _

  
  


_ Renjun’s ears perked as he heard more rustling. “Jaemin, we need to leave. Now.” _

  
  


_ “But Jeno--” _

  
  


_ “--Now Jaemin. We need to leave--” _

  
  


_ Jaemin screamed. _

  
  
  
  
  


It was over. Whatever in the hell he just saw — was over.

  
  


“Renjun? You alright? Are you about to blackout again?” Jeno shook him back and forth

  
  


Wait,  _ Jeno. _

  
  


“Jeno,” Renjun’s breathed. “You’re alive.”

  
  


“Uh, yes I am?” Jeno raised a curious eyebrow.

  
  


“You— you didn’t die.”

  
  


“No I didn’t,” Jeno sounded even more confused.

  
  


“Okay, where is this going?” Jaemin rested his hands on his hips; ready to get the fuck out of the creepy forest.

  
  


“I—” Renjun paused. Should he tell them what he just saw? Was it even relevant to the situation they were currently in? Renjun quickly decided that it wasn’t that important, as he had no idea what it was foreshadowing, so he left it be. “—it’s nothing. How long was I out?”

  
  


“Not even thirty seconds, I believe. Why? How long did it seem for you?” Jaemin pulled Renjun off out the water, and back onto the grass.

  
  


“It probably wasn’t even an hour, but it felt like a whole eternity,” he mumbled. The image of Jeno’s dead eyes started to crawl back into his mind, he quickly shook it off.

  
  


“Let’s just go,” Renjun squeezed the water out of his shirt, and pants before he made his way back where they came from. Renjun walked ahead of them, head down low. Playful bickering could be heard behind him as the two best friends fought with one another, but Renjun couldn’t focus on their bickering like he normally did. He was too focused on the lifeless look in Jeno’s eyes. The scream that tore through Jaemin’s throat right before he woke up. The fear that ran through his veins, cause it all just felt  _ too _ real.

  
  


“I just wanna know what happened!” It was a harsh whisper from Jaemin to Jeno.

  
  


“I do too, but now isn’t the time,” Jeno hissed.

  
  


“Okay, fine. Later then,” Jaemin grumbled.

  
  


Soon, Jaemin frolicked ahead as he noticed a bushel of pretty flowers on the ground. 

  
  


_ Cry violets _ . 

  
  


Those flowers were long extinct in the mortal world, ever since the first century, and has since repopulated in the Underworld. Flowers with long skinny stems, and small delicate petals that ranged in pretty violets.

  
  


“Watch out for that rock,” Jeno shouted towards Jaemin from behind.

  
  


Huh? Sounds — familiar.

  
  


Jaemin paused in front of the rock; staring at the ground with great concentration. “Do you guys hear that?”

  
  


_ “Watch out for that rock.” _

  
  


_ “Do you guys hear that?” _

  
  


Renjun gasped as he heard rustling come from the same corner he heard in his  _ vision.  _ He whipped around towards Jeno, and grabbed ahold of his wrist. He whipped his head back around, “Jaemin! Run!” Renjun shouted for Jaemin to get ahead as he dragged Jeno into a sprint.

  
  


“What?” Jaemin scrunched his face up in confusion.

  
  


“Just run!” Renjun screamed.  _ Please. _

  
  


Jaemin glanced skeptically at Renjun, before turning around to run. He didn’t dare use his speed abilities in fear of leaving the two of them behind, so he sprinted at a normal pace, glancing behind him every once in a while to make sure the two were safe.

  
  


A cracking could be heard behind them as they ran. Renjun turned around, and gasped. The branch was coming full speed at them from within the darkness.

  
  


Jeno gritted his teeth as his eyes turned electric blue. He raised his hand up, ready to shoot at the trees with his lightning.

  
  


“Jeno, no!” Renjun was heaving.

  
  


“Why not?!”

  
  


“They’re masoch trees — I’ll explain later — but it’ll only make them stronger.”

  
  


Jeno huffed, and lowered his arm. His mind still on edge, so his electric eyes remained. Jeno picked up his pace. He started to easily glide past all the branches and ditches at an accelerated speed, of course, never as fast as Jaemin, but still faster than Renjun.  _ Curse those two for there strong powers _ , Renjun groaned. If only he could do something with himself.

  
  


The branch slammed down onto the ground behind them, sending a gush of air.

  
  


“What the fuck was that?!” Jaemin hollered.

  
  


“Nothing, keep running!”

  
  


“Oh my god, we’re gonna die here. We’re gonna die here. We’re gonna die here,” Jeno chanted over and over. Renjun could hear the white-haired boy in front of him mutter nonsense to himself.

  
  


The branch swung up, and then down one last time, but this time it aimed straight for Renjun. Hitting him straight in the back, causing him to fling straight at Jeno. Pushing the both of them out of the exit in a tumble, landing right by Jaemin’s feet.

  
  


“Woah, you guys alright?” Jaemin helped the two of them up.

  
  


“Y-yeah. Just— just a little tired, s’all,” Renjun panted. “How are you guys — not tired?”

  
  


Jeno pointed at Jaemin and him, “gods in training here. If we weren’t able to withstand that run, we would be such pathetic gods. No offense.”

  
  


“None taken,” Renjun straightened his back. Sweat trickling down his temple. “I’m just so glad no one was hurt.”  _ Or died.  _

  
  


“Huang.”

  
  


“Mhmm?” Renjun looked up back at Jaemin.

  
  


“So tell me, how’d you know about those masoch trees? Did your meditation finally help you?”

  
  


Renjun nodded. “I saw it. I saw it when I meditating. It was — weird. I didn’t think it was foreshadowing the future,  _ and  _ a death.”

  
  


“A death?” Jaemin pressed.

  
  


Renjun gaped at himself. He wanted to keep that secret for awhile. Oops. “Yeah… a death.”

  
  


“Whose death?”

  
  


“Jeno’s — but we were able to alter the future after I figured out what was happening.” Renjun grimaced at Jaemin’s calm face, but raging aura. Jeno’s face paled at the mention of his name linking with death, it terrified him.

  
  


“Should we tell someone about this? Like maybe your brothers?” Jeno grumbled in a low voice, just in case someone was near them on the field.

  
  


Renjun shook his head frantically. “No no no, absolutely not. My brothers would freak out. They’re too overbearing. I have to deal with this on my own.”

  
  


Jaemin sighed, “so you witnessed it, huh?”

  
  


“Witnessed what?”

  
  


“Jen’s death.”

  
  


Renjun stiffened at the thought, and nodded grimly, “unfortunately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so basically renjun just saw the future!! kinda like a thats so raven moment!! it’s super crucial to the development of his powers~ uwu
> 
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> here’s my cc!  
> <[curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/bbyinjunie)
> 
> xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was half asleep while editing this, so some things might be funky oops — but honestly most of it is going to be funky weather i edit it or not 
> 
> slightly shorter chapter ahead cause of finals month!! 
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy!!!

“I’m gonna go crazy,” Renjun mumbled to himself. He tugged at his hair, and his eyes littered around his dark bedroom.

  
  


It’s been two days since Renjun predicted what could have been Jeno’s death. Two days since they were attacked by the masoch trees. And two days since Renjun has been having constant nightmares about the death of his friends and family.

  
  


Jaemin and Jeno both agreed that Renjun needed some rest. They couldn’t push him anymore, or else he might break down once more. The day after the attack, Renjun got up bright and early with Jeno and Jaemin to go back into the forest, but the events were to fresh in his head. They haunted him. Everywhere he turned he saw Jeno’s lifeless body, and heard Jaemin’s terrified screams. It was too much, and so they left the forest.

  
  


Every time Renjun would shut his eyes and fall into deep sleep, his nightmares would begin. They started out as everyday events, and would eventually grow into someone dying. Renjun knew that the nightmares weren’t true. They weren’t true because the same person would show up in his dreams over and over with a different death. It couldn’t be that.

  
  


His most recent nightmare was of his father, Hades. 

  
  


In his nightmare, someone had gone against the Underworld, and casted a spell on Cerberus, causing him to attack Hades whilst in his sleep, killing him. Cerberus went straight for his neck and wrists, leaving no time for Renjun’s father to fight back.

  
  


The people of the Underworld were rarely ever involved in anything mystical like spellcasting. They spent their days peacefully living out their lives, and connecting with one another. They were well dedicated to their Lord Hades.

  
  


Renjun groaned once more as the dream ran through his head again. He unclasped his fingers from his hair, and straightened his leg. “Breathe,” he mumbled to himself.

  
  


Renjun breathed in and out. In and out. In and out. The only tactic he knew that would help him cope with such nightmares.

  
  


“I need some water,” Renjun hopped out of his bed. The clock on his nightstand blinked a bright 4:54AM.

  
  


He walked quietly into the kitchen, filling a glass of water up in hopes of it helping him in any way.

  
  


The three of them were suppose to head back to the academy later on in the afternoon. Renjun has to say goodbye to his brothers, and then off he goes back to the academy; the place where everyone thought of him as nothing.

  
  


“Junnie?” 

  
  


Renjun flinched, and nearly dropped his glass cup. He turned towards the source of the voice — it was only Sicheng.

  
  


Although Sicheng was fairly quiet, him and Renjun were quite similar on many spectrums. They were both level-headed people that only wanted the best outcomes. Not only that, but his second-eldest brother was also increasingly insecure of his powers. Sicheng always thought very little about himself, and left small openings for him to grow, But Renjun was just the same.

  
  


“Hey,” Renjun breathed out slowly. “Why are you up at this time?”

  
  


“Couldn’t sleep,” Sicheng mumbled. “But I should be asking you the same thing.”

  
  


“Couldn’t sleep either,” Renjun sat next to his brother at the island table.

  
  


“Another nightmare?”

  
  


Renjun quickly glanced at his brother before looking away. He remained silent.

  
  


“I know about them, you know,” Sicheng whispered. “I hear them from my room next to yours, but I watched you wake up from one just now. Why don’t you talk to one of us about it, Renjun? We’re your brothers.”

  
  


“You watched me?” Renjun gasped, slight betrayal in his voice.

  
  


“I didn’t mean to. I tried to open your door, but you’ve been locking it since they started, and so I used my powers to get through. I was worried.”

  
  


Sicheng had the powers of invisibility, and intangibility, meaning he could walk through any solid or liquid easily, one of the few exceptions being gas. The two abilities worked hand and hand with one another, it gave his brother the upper hand in many situations. Although Renjun thought Sicheng had the coolest powers ever, his brother would completely disagree. He didn’t ever want to talk about them, and would rather sit and read books than train all day.

  
  


“Intangibility is so cool,” Renjun groaned into his hands. “So you just sat on your brother’s couch — invisible, and watched him suffer?” Renjun drawled.

  
  


Sicheng grimaced, “well when you put it that way…”

  
  


“It’s fine, Cheng. I dealt with it just fine.”

  
  


Sicheng gave a disappointing look, but changed the subject quickly. “So what were you guys been doing in that forest? You know it’s a forbidden place, right?”

  
  


“How’d you know we were in there?” Renjun gawked.

  
  


“The guards came up to me and told me someone had ‘brainwashed’ them,” he did bunny ears around the word ‘brainwash.’

  
  


“Oops?” Renjun raised his shoulders up.

  
  


“Renjun, it’s dangerous in there. That’s why it’s a forbidden area. I know you really want to figure out your powers, but risking your friends while doing so is not an option,” Sicheng casted a disappointing look.

  
  


Renjun clenched his fists together. He knew his brother was right. He just didn’t know what else to do. He was desperate. Jeno was desperate. Jaemain was desperate.

  
  


Sicheng patted Renjun on the back before getting up, his chair making a screeching sound as it was pushed back. “Well, I need some sleep now, and so do you. Go to bed, okay, Junnie?”

  
  


Renjun nodded, gripping the glass cup in his hand tighter.

  
  


***

  
  


“You’re back!” Chenle hurled himself into Renjun’s arms. “I’ve missed you so much!”

  
  


“I’ve missed you too,” Renjun chuckled.

  
  


“How was visiting Hermes and Zeus’s homes? Were they fond of you?”

  
  


Renjun shook his head, “they weren’t even home. So it was just us most of the time.”

  
  


“Oh you must have been so bored,” Chenle said.

  
  


Renjun nodded. “It wasn’t that bad though, better than I expected.”

  
  


Chenle gasped, “is that really coming out of your mouth? ‘It wasn’t that bad?’ Really?” 

  
  


Renjun chuckled and shoved Chenle slightly, “yeah, it was fine. They weren’t as bad as I thought they were gonna be.”

  
  


“Are you guys best friends now?!”

  
  


“Nope, not even close.”

  
  


_ Knock. Knock. _

  
  


The door popped open. “Hey, can we speak with Renjun for a moment?” Jeno peaked his head into the frame, Jaemin close behind.

  
  


“Uh,” Chenle looked at Renjun for his approval. Renjun nodded, and Chenle quickly agreed. “I’ll just be in Jisung’s dorm, holler if you need anything, Jun.”

  
  


“Will do,” Renjun shot back. “What do you guys want?” Renjun turned back towards his suitcase to unpack, his back facing the other two.

  
  


“ _ What do we want?  _ We still have to figure all this out, Huang. We’re running out of time.” Jaemin hissed.

  
  


“There’s nothing to do anymore. I’m pretty sure my only powers are conjuring the dead, and predicting deaths.”  _ Both horrible powers, If Renjun would say so himself — and he couldn’t even control them.  _

  
  


“But there’s more! There’s Jaewon, and that letter!” Jaemin rushed up towards Renjun, grabbing him by the shoulder to turn him around. “You can’t just sit there and do nothing! This letter states that you have more potential than you think, and you’re acting like a coward just sitting there!”

  
  


Renjun stared wide-eyed as Jaemin, before sighing and moving past Jaemin. “Na, I just want to graduate peacefully and get the fuck out of here. Is that too much to ask for?”

  
  


“No, it’s too little,” Jeno stepped in. “Like Jaemin said, Renjun. You have a lot more potential than you think.”

  
  


“Why don’t we just get your father to help us, Jaemin?” Renjun was getting tired of this cycle of constant arguing.

  
  


“Because he wouldn’t do anything about it,” Jaemin relief curtly.

  
  


“How would you even know that? You haven’t even asked him yet. He’s an elite god, Na. He’ll be able to help you—”

  
  


“You don’t fucking know that!” Jaemin spat. “You don’t know that. And you don’t know him either, so just leave it.”

  
  


Renjun remained in place his eyes scanning Jaemin’s scowling expression.

  
  


After a while, Jaemin spoke up again. “What do you want me to do, Huang? Beg you?” Jaemin sighed.

  
  


Renjun shook his head. “Fine. I’ll continue helping with this. Just don’t go doing anything to drastic.”

  
  


The small devices on the nightstand blinked to life. It flickered Headmaster Heechul’s figure on it as he made an announcement. The small holographic being spoke, “students, please report to the auditorium as there has been a leakage of some… information that shouldn’t have been leaked. No one is in trouble, but if the head count is low, then you will be dismissed. I’m giving a ten minute countdown.” Headmaster Heechul’s figure disappeared.

  
  


“Information leaked?” Jeno mumbled. “You don’t think has anything to do with us, do you?”

  
  


“It shouldn’t, but I have a feeling it does.” Jaemin sighed.

  
  


***

  
  


Turns out it wasn’t exactly information leaked, but more of a valuable stolen item. Renjun couldn’t help but sigh at how poorly Headmaster Heechul was trying to hide the secrets of the academy.

  
  


“An individual has broken into my facility and taken many valuable items. They aren’t meant to be toyed with, and can cause great harm if taken into the wrong hands. If anyone is of suspicious actions, I will have no choice but to investigate. These items are extremely valuable to the history of the academy, and also hold great power. If founded, there will be a reward. In fact, one of these items was founded by my great grandfather, when—” Headmaster Heechul stood on stage, rambling on about his family history. The Headmaster is known for his known stop chattering, so the students knew they were going to be stuck there for a while.

  
  


The photos of the missing items were digitally projected onto the wall of the auditorium. Three items in total were missing. No one knew what the purpose of them items were; only the importance of them.

  
  


“— I would also like to add that three teachers were found asleep outside of the door of the facility, during the event that they were stolen, but I don’t know if that’s crucial or not.” Headmaster Heechul mumbled the last part into his fingers.

  
  


Renjun rolled his eyes at the Headmaster, toning his voice out was the best for him at this point.

  
  


Renjun glanced to his left and noticed Chenle and Jisung intensely muttering things at each other. Chenle had his eyebrows tightly knitted together, and Jisung waved his hands around frantically. But their voices remained at a hushed level, leaving it hard for Renjun to hear the what the two where speaking about.

  
  


Renjun scrunched his face at that. The two of them were never talking about serious topics in public. In fact, they rarely ever were serious. It was a surprise to Renjun that Jaemin was the god of mischief, and not Chenle nor Jisung.

  
  


The assembly rushed by in a matter of seconds, and soon, the students were being pushed out of the auditorium.

  
  


“Now remember to be on the lookout!” Headmaster Heechul shouted from the stage. His voice booming throughout the facility.

  
  


“Renjun! Renjun!” Chenle came stumbling up to him, tugging at his sleeve.

  
  


“Yes?” Renjun asked patiently.

  
  


“Do you have any idea on who did it?” Chenle bit his lip.

  
  


Renjun eyes the boy suspiciously, “no, but, do you?” Renjun raised a curious eyebrow.

  
  


“What! No, of course not,” Chenle laughed nervously. He played with the sleeves of his robe.

  
  


“Chenle,” Renjun warned.

  
  


“Okay, fine, I just have a slight—” He pinched his thumb and pointer finger together, “— hunch. But I’m probably wrong anyways, cause it doesn’t even make sense. And I’m never right anyways. Have you seen my test scores?! They’re horrible. See? Always wrong.”

  
  


“Chenle!” Renjun shook the blond boy. “Just tell me who you think it is.”

  
  


Chenle nibbled on his lip, and his body was shaking underneath Renjun’s grip. “I think— I think it’s Jisung.”

  
  


_ Hypnos: God of sleep. Possesses the abilities to put one to sleep for as long as intended. Can enter the dream realm of anyone that is asleep. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i feel like this fic is getting more n more confusing by the second and hopefully it isn’t~
> 
> but pls leave a kudo and comment! i would greatly appreciate that, as well as constructive criticism uwu
> 
> this is my cc!  
> <[curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/bbyinjunie)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi~ it’s been a while!! finals and AP exams have been kicking my ass, so i’ve been drowning in stress. But i wanted to get this chapter out, and it’s super long! over 5K words, and i’m v much proud of it :))

“Jisung? Jisung as in your best friend, Jisung.” Renjun asked for reassurance.

  
  


Chenle nodded meekly. “I — I know I shouldn’t just assume things, but the only person I know who can put people to sleep safely is Jisung.”

  
  


Renjun nibbled on his bottom lip, “You’re right. We shouldn’t just assume things, but for now, we should just watch him. We can’t go up to him right away and confront him.We have to be careful.” 

  
  


Renjun grabbed onto Chenle’s wrist, “come, let’s head back to our dorm.”

  
  


Renjun and Chenle were quiet as they cut through the crowd. Renjun could tell the younger had numerous thoughts soaring through his mind. Renjun didn’t want to believe it was Jisung, really, he didn’t. But whatever Chenle had told him could possibly be true. Of course there were other students who could put people to sleep, but they couldn’t have done it safely like Jisung would have been able to. Putting people to sleep took up an unbelievable amount of energy, and a lot of practicing which is hard to receive when your test subject has to be  _ alive. _ Certain powers have to be practiced on living beings, and it’s quite hard to do when the consequences of putting people to sleep (improperly) is death.

  
  


Renjun wasn’t exactly sure how Jisung got the practice he did to become as good as he is now, but he wasn’t going to dwell on it. Renjun just hoped that there was another suspect, anyone but Jisung. He rarely ever chatted with the boy, only sat at the same lunch table, walked with him silently in the halls, and but he knew how much space he took up in Chenle’s heart. Jisung was almost always one of the first topics that popped out of Chenle’s mouth; they were attached by the hip.

  
  


As Renjun rushed past the student body with Chenle hot on his heels, he passed Jeno. Jaemin was nowhere to be seen around around him, which was extremely rare. Jeno glanced up just as Renjun was about to pass him, and gave a small smile with a tilt of his head. Jeno’s eyes scrunched up as he gently waved his hand in the air.

  
  


Renjun felt himself freeze for a bit before giving an awkward smile and waved back. Jeno laughed at his awkward features, and Renjun felt the heat surge up his skin. He flusteredly glanced away, picking up his fast steps to match the fast rhythm of his heart beat.

  
  


Ugh, he couldn’t believe all of this was happening.

  
  


***

  
  


“I’m telling Jaemin and Jeno.”

  
  


Renjun made the rash decision to tell those two after slamming the door shut to their room. He knew that Chenle was an extremely intelligent and strong pupil, but if things were to get out of hand, they would need more help. Besides, would Renjun even count? He was pretty useless. He still could barely control his powers of predicting deaths, and seeing ghosts. 

  
  


“What! No! Don’t, please don’t!” Chenle begged.

  
  


“Chenle, it’s better to let them know. They’ve been helping me out with a lot of things lately, and they’re two of the best students in the entire school— mentally and physically. I think it’ll help the both of us.” By ‘both of us,’ Renjun hoped that this give him a new lead on whoever was lurking in the shadows of the school.

  
  


That didn’t necessarily mean that Renjun’s first suspect was Jisung, but he was still a meer thought. He didn’t have enough proof, and neither did Chenle. They had no idea if he had a motive, or if it was even him in the first place. It made sense as to why Chenle would think such a thing, but they needed to be careful. After all, they were working with extremely powerful descendents of gods here.

  
  


“But what if they hurt him?” Chenle whispered, and slumped against Renjun’s side. They both sat on Chenle’s bed as they discussed away.

  
  


“They’re not going to,” Renjun stated. “I’ll make sure of it. Besides, they wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

  
  


“Well, Jaemin did just beat you up a couple weeks ago,” Chenle pointed out.

  
  


“I meant Jeno. Yep, only Jeno.” Renjun concluded. “Chenle, send a glider to them, tell them to meet us here.”

  
  


Chenle pushed himself up. He hesitantly stared at the glider entrance, before turning back towards the older. “Shouldn’t we tell the professors or administration about some of this?”

  
  


“No,” Renjun replied harshly. “We can't trust them. Not when we know they would just go and blabber off to our parents, and get them involved. We don’t want that. We can handle it ourselves.”

  
  


Having their parents get involved would turn the whole situation into a whole mess. A war could be created between the Gods, and no one wants that. Wars always took forever to clear up, and it’s even worse if it’s just a grudge held between them. Grudges last even longer, although there was less violence.

  
  


“You’re right,” Chenle mumbled as he pulled out a piece of paper and jotted down a couple of sentences. He folded it into a rectangular shape, and tucked it into a glider. He opened the entrance, popped it in, and pressed the bottom.

  
  


_ Whoosh.  _ The glider slid up the clear glass tubing.

  
  


“Do we just wait now?”

  
  


Renjun nodded. “We don’t have classes today, so we should be fine.” Renjun shook his leg nervously. “I’m going to meditate for a bit, let me know when they’re here.”

  
  


Knowing how long those two took, Renjun decided it was best to meditate. He was nervous; he didn’t understand why. His nerves were all of the place. Maybe it was because he hasn’t touched his pills today yet. He’ll just take them later, he has too much on his mind.

  
  


Renjun shuffled towards the corner of the room, and faced the wall. He cracked the joints in his spine before inhaling deeply, and releasing it. He crossed his legs together, and closed his eyes; muscles relaxing. 

  
  


A loud thump resonated from behind him. “Chenle, I’m trying to meditate. I would highly appreciate it if you were quiet for a couple of minutes.” Having Chenle as his roommate had its ups and downs. The boy sure was noisy and hyper, but he was an extremely caring person with the loveliest soul.

  
  


After not hearing anymore loud noises, Renjun relaxed, and took a deep breath in through his nose. It felt different today. Normally, Renjun would just feel as if he was sitting on a clear glass boat, drifting off along a stream. The landscape would be filled with heavy white fog, blocking his vision up to three feet in front of him. But today, was — different. He felt heavier, and sluggish. His eyes were weighed down, and his heart was heavy. He felt like — going to sleep. Ghosted fingertips crawled up his neck, and caressed his nape. Renjun’s body began to slouch, and his breathing evened out. His tensed muscles relaxed as he began to slowly fall into dreamland.

  
  


The door slammed open behind him, and the sluggish feeling immediately evaporated. Renjun’s slouched body straightened back, and he opened his eyes. He blinked around blearily to only take in sight of the white wall, and turned around to come face to face with Jaemin. Jeno peeked his head out from behind Jaemin, and gave a small smile.

  
  


“Oh hey, guys,” Renjun yawned.

  
  


“Really, Renjun? Sleeping at this time?” Jeno teased.

  
  


“I wasn’t sleeping, s’was meditating.”

  
  


“Sure,” Jaemin drawled.

  
  


“Why are we here?” Jeno asked. “You said it was an emergency.”

  
  


“It is an emergency. Chenle said — Chenle?” Renjun gestured towards the area the boy once sat, but found no trace of him. “Chenle? I swear to the Gods he was just here,” Renjun got up quickly, but faltered when his head spun.

  
  


“Woah there,” Jeno held onto his arm.

  
  


“Where could he have gone?” Renjun asked in disbelief.

  
  


Renjun glanced at Jeno, and then Jaemin who was nibbling on his bottom lip. Arms crossed over his chest, and his weight put on his right foot. Jaemin sent a glare at the wall behind Renjun. Renjun quirked an eyebrow at that.

  
  


Jeno followed Renjun gaze from beside him, “Jae, do you know something about this?”

  
  


Jaemin stiffened, “no, of course not. Why would I know anything about this?”

  
  


“Because you’re acting nervous, and you’re getting defensive,” Jeno pointed.

  
  


“I—” Jaemin bit back his reply. 

  
  


“Jae, come one, just tell us,” Jeno released Renjun’s arm, and took steps towards his best friend. “Why are you—”

  
  


The next thing Renjun knew, Jaemin was crouching down, sweeping his leg across the ground causing Jeno to fall off his feet. Jeno yelped as he fell on his bottom. Renjun moved to help Jeno up, but two hands grabbed his wrists and he was tugged back. 

  
  


“M’sorry,” the deep voice muttered. Renjun could recognize Jisung’s voice from anywhere, the boy wasn’t doing a very good job masking it.

  
  


Jisung’s strong hand held his wrists together as the other hand gripped his neck forward, not allowing him to see who had him restrained. Renjun watched as Jaemin stepped over Jeno, and sat on his chest. 

  
  


“Wha?” It all happened so fast.

  
  


“Jae? What’re you doing?” Jeno laughed, thinking it was only a silly joke, but his laughter soon faded as Jaemin’s eyes started to glow a dim white, and he brought his fingers up the Jeno’s temple. “Jae?” Jeno whispered, his eyes started to fill with terror.

  
  


“Jae, please don’t do this. Why are you doing this?” Jeno wrapped his fingers around Jaemin’s wrists, but showed no signs of fighting back.

  
  


Jaemin’s fingertips grazed Jeno’s temple. Hesitation was evident. His fingers shook vigorously, and his breathing was fast and short. “I’m sorry, Jeno.” Jaemin pressed his fingers on Jeno’s temple, and his eyes hummed the bright white Renjun rarely saw. 

  
  


Jeno made no move to stop his best friend. He had completely relaxed his body. Jeno didn’t want to fight his best friend, his everything. Renjun’s heart broke just watching.

  
  


“Jaemin! That’s dangerous! Stop!” Jisung shouted from behind Renjun. His grip tightened as he moved to launch forward, but regained his posture once he realized he shouldn’t be letting Renjun go.

  
  


“I know,” Jaemin whispered. His eyes staring straight into Jeno’s. “I know I know I know,” Jaemin chanted over and over. “But he’ll live, I will make sure of it.”

  
  


Jeno’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Jaemin pressed his fingers down even harder. Jaemin squeezes his eyes shut, making him look like he was in more pain than Jeno was.

  
  


“Dangerous?” Renjun asked. He whipped his head around the room in hopes that he’ll get some sort of reply, but he never did. “ _ Dangerous _ ? Jaemin. That’s dangerous? What’re you doing? Stop! What if you kill him, your best friend?” Renjun continued to ramble, fighting against Jisung’s grip while doing so.

  
  


“Shut up!” Jaemin screamed. His eyes shut right as Jeno’s body began to relax, and his eyes started to shut. “You think I don’t know that? This will save him. I’m saving him… and you too, Renjun.”

  
  


“Wha—?”

  
  


“Jisung,” Jaemin sighed as he sagged against Jeno’s body; completely worn out but his eyes still burned the bright white. “Just do it.”

  
  


Renjun squinted, “do what?”

  
  


“Put him to sleep.”

  
  


Jisung squeezed his shoulder and mutter a small apology, before gently placing his hand on Renjun’s nape, and caressing it. 

  
  


Renjun began to resisted, causing Jisung to lock him in a chokehold — one that wasn’t tight enough to cut of his breathing, but it was still irritating. He craned his neck back and forth, not allowing the other to continue his luring. Renjun slammed his heel against Jisung’s crotch, hoping the younger would release, but Jisung only grunted in pain and keep his grip. Renjun continued to fight back, shouting swear words at the younger. The more he fought, the angrier he got. He couldn’t believe the betrayal, and the lies.

  
  


Renjun raised both hands in front of him frantically as he pushed forward to get away, but doing so just cut off his air circulation. He needed to do something — anything. He couldn’t just not fight back, he had to do something.

  
  


He closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath. He relaxed his mind. His current situation wasn’t the best to try and bring his powers up, but he was desperate. Renjun continued to hold his hand out towards Jaemin, and relaxed the tips of his fingers. He collected his energy into his fingers, and released the breath he was holding. 

  
  


Jaemin released an antagonizing scream, causing Renjun to snap his eyes open.

  
  


Jaemin was no longer slouched against Jeno, but instead, he stood up stiffly. He was slightly lifted above the ground, only his toes grazed the wood flooring. His face was contorted in pain. The veins in his neck and hands bulged out as Jaemin writhed in the air, trying to gain control back to his body.

  
  


Renjun gasped at the sight, and glanced down at his hand that was still raised out. His fingers straightened out as he brought his attention to them, and Jaemin released another scream. His head thrown back from the pain he felt, and his skin began to turn red.

  
  


“Renjun! What are you doing?!” Jisung panicked from behind him. By now, Jisung has released him from his grip, he too was taken aback.

  
  


“I don’t know!” Renjun screamed in horror at his hand. “I don’t know! I can’t control it!”

  
  


Renjun carefully brought his hand down, but the sudden movement caused Jaemin to flinch in pain, making Renjun flinch his hand back into the original position. Jaemin’s neck was bent back, keeping him from looking straight forward at Renjun. His eyes strained to look Renjun.

  
  


“Jisung,” Jaemin panted. “Do it… put him — agghh, put him to sleep.”

  
  


Renjun didn’t want to put to sleep, but at this point he didn’t know if he would be taking a life or not. He didn’t want to kill anybody, he just wanted everything to stop.

  
  


Not Jaemin, he didn’t want to kill him. Never.

  
  


Renjun breathed heavily as he held his whole arm still. His pupils blown out as he remained silent. Jisung immediately grabbed onto the back of Renjun’s neck. He could feel the younger’s clammy hands shaking, fear swimming through both of their veins.

  
  


Renjun immediately began to slouch, and whatever he had in mind to say disappeared. His mind began to empty out, and his breathing evened out from his rough-harsh ones from earlier. The tingling feeling from the back of his neck lingered for a bit before spreading out. Engulfing his chest, arms, and torso. His head becoming numb to any sound and sight. Renjun’s hand arm lazily dropped to his side. He groaned out a sleepy moan, and watched as Jaemin collapsed onto his knees before falling onto his side roughly. Jaemin coughed roughly after being released, and curled up into himself. He groaned at the pain running through his veins.

  
  


Renjun slowly fell onto his knees, and then onto his side. His body roughly hit the ground, but he could barely feel the pain. His whole body felt numb, soon, he could barely keep his eyes open. The last thing Renjun saw was Jaemin tiredly peeling away from Jeno, and crawling over towards Renjun. Renjun wanted to scream and shout, and slam his fist against Jaemin’s jaw, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t move; he could barely see. Jaemin mumbled something before leaning his lips down towards Renjun’s hair, and leaving a soft kiss.

  
  


Then, the dark engulfed him.

  
  


Jaemin breathed out a long sigh as Renjun went to sleep. He remained motionless next to Renjun. He had just felt pain that he had never felt in his entire life. Whatever Renjun had done to him was nearly scarring. He knew that the other didn’t mean it, but it was painfully numbing. Jaemin can still feel the rush of blood through his veins, and his veins wanting to rip out of his body. His muscles clenched and unclenched repeatedly as Jaemin fought to get control back.

  
  


“Jaemin!” Jisung shouted as he finally put Renjun to sleep. He rushed up towards the fallen, and kneeled down next to him, “are you okay?”

  
  


Jaemin nodded, “yeah,” he breathed. “Jus’ a little out of it,” he slurred.

  
  


The younger let out a sigh of relief. “How about Jeno, is Jeno okay?” Jisung glanced nervously at the motionless body next to Jaemin. His chest still rose peacefully, a good sign that he was alive. The younger wrung his fingers together uncomfortably, his eyes a stingy red.

  
  


Jaemin nodded slowly. “He’ll be okay. I’ve been practicing, so I’ll be okay. He always is.”

  
  


“Where’s Chenle?” Jaemin asked tiredly. He was starting to feel better.

  
  


“I tucked him in his closet for a bit,” Jisung gestured towards the closet.

  
  


“Good,” Jaemin mummered. “I’m so tired.”

  
  


Jisung hummed, “me too.” Jisung sniffled and brought his palms up to his eyes. He pushed them against his eyes to prevent the tears from leaking out, but it was fruitless.

  
  


Jaemin only watched as the younger cried. Little energy to comfort, and little energy to cry along with him.

  
  


“I don’t want to do this,” Jisung sobbed into his hands. He collapsed onto his knees, and continued to sob into his hands.

  
  


Jaemin placed a shaking hand on Jisung’s thigh. “Me neither… but it’ll be okay, Jisung. No one is going to get hurt.”

  
  


Jisung shook his head and continued to sob even harder into his palms. He could taste the salt on his tongue, and the heat of his emotions was engulfing his body. “I’m scared, what do we do now?”

  
  


Jaemin sighed and shakingly pushed himself up on his arms. His once styled back hair fell over his dead eyes. 

  
  


Jisung grimaced at the older.

  
  


“Now, we wait.”

  
  


“For your father?” Jisung croaked.

  
  


“For my father.”

  
  


***

  
  


**JAEMIN; AGE 13**

  
  


Jaemin hated sitting on the streets of Olympus. He hated begging for training from strangers. He hated the looks passerbyers gave him. He hated everything about his life.

  
  


He layed curled up in the corner of the alleyway. His eyes caught sight of the gray rat scurrying across the floor. He wrapped his knuckles against the ground to catch the attention of the rodent, and made little sounds by sucking on his teeth.

  
  


The rat paused, and averted its beady eyes at Jaemin. It’s snout sniffed around the air after its attention was caught. For a mere second, the rat made eye contact with Jaemin, Jaemin could feel his eyes burn a bright white as he held the rat under his control. He cheered internally as he was able to quickly capture the rodent under his trance. “Stand up,” he commanded.

  
  


The large rodent immediately placed its weight on its hind legs, balancing on them as if doing a trick for a treat. Its front paws dangled in front of its large body. Jaemin grinned at his success. “Go steal me a bag of chips from Lee’s Market,” he nodded his head off in the direction of the market. The rat sat back on its four legs, and scurried off into the hole of the building.

  
  


Jaemin sighed, and rested his head against his knees. Lack of food made it difficult for him to practice his speed and flying ability, so he spent most of his time practicing his power of persuasion on the animals that would pass by. Never the people that passed the alleyway — never. They would immediately report him, and he would have to pick up his stuff again to find a new spot to live.

  
  


Jaemin’s abilities were safe to practice on living beings. No one was ever harmed (unless he made them do so, which he could never do as a thirteen year old). He only made the small creatures do small tricks for him, or steal some snacks for him. He didn’t have enough money most of the time, so he was desperate.

  
  


“Have you installed a glider yet?”

  
  


Jaemin’s ears twitched as he picked up on a nearby conversation outside the alleyway.

  
  


“A glider? What’s that?”

  
  


“The new mailing system Hermes invented.”

  
  


“A new system? Wow, he sure is amazing.”

  
  


Jaemin scoffed at that. His father was anything but amazing. Jaemin’s father had kicked him out six months ago due to him not being able to control a kitten without passing out. Of course he would pass out. He barely practiced his powers before he was kicked out. He had only ever followed his father around all day like a servant. He did everything his father asked for, and never talked back, but the moment he was unable to control a feline, he found himself homeless.

  
  


_ “Do something about yourself, and then I’ll be back for you,” _

  
  


_ “But father—” _

  
  


_ Jaemin’s father waved a hand at him as he slammed the door shut in his face. The guards immediately hauled Jaemin’s small twelve year-old frame in their arms, and threw him outside the gates. _

  
  


_ His bags were thrown at him a couple minutes later. His stared as the guards shut the gates in his face. He had no idea where he was going to go. _

  
  


Jaemin’s been on his own ever since, and he’s been doing absolutely fine, if he must say so himself. He could finally control his persuasive powers, and used them to his advantage for survival. He didn’t need his father, and would rather not go back to him.

  
  


His father has always been a difficult man to get emotions out of. He was always busy traveling, and inventing new items for the other Gods. He gambled all day and night, cheating his way through, easily gaining riches.

  
  


Soon, the rat scurried back out of the hole with a yellow bag of chips. It dropped it by Jaemin’s knees, and stared up at him with it beady eyes. “Good boy,” Jaemin said as he patted its head.

  
  


He ripped the bag open, and began shoveling it into his face; sharing with the rat as well. He’s been hungry for days. Stealing from stores so often made the guilt sit at the bottom of his stomach, so he tried to only do it during desperate times.

  
  


**JAEMIN; AGE 15**

  
  


“Someone get that boy! He stole from my stand!” A middle aged lady screamed as she pointed at Jaemin.

  
  


He dashed dashed through the crowd frantically. The bandana that was tied around his face to hide his identity fluttered in the wind. His hair was a map of dirt on his head, and the sack of stolen food was tucked underneath his arm. He grinned as the adrenaline rushed through his veins.

  
  


After cutting his way through the crowd, Jaemin glanced around before using his super speed to dash back towards his home — an alleyway littered with stolen blankets and pillows.

  
  


He snickered as he threw the sack of food onto the blankets, and ripped the bandana off his face. He sucked in a breath of fresh air, “easy as always,” he grinned as he drew out a crimson red apple from the sack and took a bite out of it.

  
  


“Jae, again? Really?”

  
  


Jaemin froze as he heard the voice behind him, but slowly turned around with a sheepish smile on his face. Red apple in one hand, and the tan sack in the other. “Hey, in my defense, I was hungry. You wouldn’t want your best friend hungry now, would ya?”

  
  


Jeno uncrossed his arms and sighed. He walked past Jaemin to sit down in the blankets, and drew out a clementine from the sack. He sat back and began peeling it as he surveyed Jaemin.

  
  


Jeno’s silk white clothing clashed with Jaemin’s dirt stained items. Jeno’s skin was pale as Jaemin’s had collected dirt on it. Jeno’s eyes were full of life as Jaemin’s was duller, but they were still burning. Still alive. 

  
  


Jaemin threw Jeno a look, “what?” he snapped.

  
  


“Nothing,” Jeno chuckled. “Jus’ wondering why you’re out here stealing again,” he hummed.

  
  


“It’s not like I have a choice, Jeno, you always act like I do — I don’t.”

  
  


“Yes you do!” Jeno threw his hands out in front of him, mouth full of the clementine. “You have me! You can come live with me, and it’ll be amazing. We can hang out all the time, and my father wouldn’t even care.”

  
  


Jaemin sighed, and sat down next to Jeno. “Ya’ know, I wasn’t always like this. I used to just sit in the corner of alleyways and get rats to steal for me. I was a sack of bones just waiting to die. That was until you came along.”

  
  


Jeno snorted, “Yeah, I know. Sometimes I regret feeding you all the time, ‘cause now all you do is steal from people.”

  
  


Jaemin shrugged, “it shows that I’m healthy now. Thanks to you I was finally able to practice my speed and flight.” He grinned at the other.

  
  


Jeno looked away immediately, cheeks burning. “Yeah, it’s no big deal. Couldn’t let you starve on the streets now, could I?”

  
  


“No you couldn’t,” Jaemin smirked. “Now look at us — best friends.”

  
  


“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

  
  


Jaemin hummed in agreement.

  
  


“So what do you say? Come live with me?” Jeno tilted his head in questioning.

  
  


Jaemin reached into the sack for a wrapped up sandwich, “no can do. I refuse.”

  
  


“Oh come on,” Jeno whined. “Why not? Is it because you’re still uncomfortable with me? We’ve known each other for two years now.”

  
  


Jaemin shook his head, “it’s not that — never that. It’s just — you’ll be leaving for the academy next year. It’s a fruitless choice for me to make when you’ll be gone.”

  
  


“But that doesn’t mean you can’t stay at my house. That just lets me know your safe, Jae. I can’t start at the academy constantly worried about you.”

  
  


“What’s the difference now? You aren’t always with me now, so why does it matter then?”

  
  


“It matters because I can’t check up on you every single day like I do now. I can't bring you food, I can’t pull you out of trouble, and I can’t make sure that you’re still breathing every single goddamn day,” Jeno growled out.

  
  


“Hey, it’s okay,” Jaemin placed a hand on Jeno’s shoulder. “I’ll figure it out. Besides, people just think I’m a homeless kid who has been sleeping in this alleyway for two years.”

  
  


“Jae, it’s just not that easy. Just tell me you’ll think about it,” Jeno glanced at the black-haired boy.

  
  


Jaemin nodded, “I’ll think about it.”

  
  


Leather shoes echoed down the alleyway, causing the two of them to look up from one another. Jaemin immediately tensed up, not used to anyone entering the alley besides Ms. Lee who took at the trash occasionally, and Jeno.

  
  


“Ah, Jaemin, my boy. How’s it been?”

  
  


Jaemin clenched his jaw. “It’s been good, Father.”

  
  


“And who’s this? Son of Zeus? Of course it is, anyone can recognize that white hair from anywhere,” his father chuckled.

  
  


“What do you want?” Jaemin spat.

  
  


“For you to come back home.”

  
  


“No, absolutely not.” Jaemin refused. He didn’t need his father anymore. He was completely fine on his own, and could fend for himself perfectly. He was doing well for the past two years. His father didn’t want him, he needed him for something.

  
  


“I have a deal for you.”

  
  


Jaemin eyed his father skeptically. His father was known for being a mischievous man, after all, he was the God of mischief. Jaemin definitely inherited that, but would never acknowledge that out loud. “And what is it?” Jaemin clenched and unclenched his hand.

  
  


Hermes hesitated. His eyes glanced at Jeno before moving back to his son. “I would prefer that we have a talk about this back at home, Jaemin.”

  
  


Jaemin narrowed his eyes, “this  _ is _ my home.”

  
  


Hermes narrowed his eyes. “Just come with me before I tell his father he’s been hanging out with you,” he gestured towards Jeno.

  
  


Jeno tensed beside him, and squeezed his hand. “It’s okay. He doesn’t mind,” he muttered towards Jaemin.

  
  


“Doesn’t mind? I’m sure your father — the high and mighty Zeus wouldn’t want to see his son hanging around a  _ street rat _ .”

  
  


Jaemin slouched, “he’s right, ya’ know? I think I’ll go with him, jus’ to see what he has to say.”

  
  


“Jae, are you sure?”

  
  


“Yeah.” He stated confidently as he stood up. “I’ll go with you, just leave Jeno out of this.”

  
  


Hermes gave a cheshire grin. “A soft spot, huh?”

  
  


“Don’t start,” he held a hand up.

  
  


Hermes held up his hands defensively. “Alright, alright.”

  
  


It wasn’t long before terms and agreements were made back at the place he used to call home. As he was turning sixteen the following year, his father agreed to pay for his tuition at the academy in return of many greeds. Jaemin had no option but to condone. He was sent to school with a worried Jeno by his side, but the worry soon faded as Jaemin turned out to be a healthy boy. No bruises and scratches, just soft pale skin.

  
  


Besides, Jaemin’s agreement with his father wouldn’t start until his third year.

  
  


***

  
  


**PRESENT**

**THIRD YEAR:**

  
  


“I asked for the capsule. Not for your friends.”

  
  


“I know, but they were gettin’ in the way. They were starting to figure it out. Can’t you just stop at the capsule, it should be enough.”

  
  


“No. Not yet.”

  
  


“How about my friends? Can’t we keep them out of it?” Jaemin glanced behind them at Chenle, Renjun, and Jeno all slouched up against the wall.

  
  


Hermes shrugged, “that’s up to them.”

  
  


Hermes did a double take as he glanced at the group of teens asleep. “Is that one of Hades’s boys?”

  
  


Jaemin remained silent.

  
  


“I didn’t know you befriended a powerless,” Hermes hummed as he stalked up to the sleeping boy. His hands clasped behind his back as he inspected.

  
  


“Didn’t think it was important,” Jaemin shot back.

  
  


Hermes crouched down to Renjun’s height. He brought his hand to caress the boy’s jaw, and turned towards Jaemin, giving him a look.

  
  


“Don’t even think about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear: Jisung was in Chenle and Renjun’s dorm the entire time, and knocked Chenle out with his powers. He was also the reason why Renjun felt sleepy as he was meditating. 
> 
>  
> 
> As always, I hope this chapter wasn’t confusing!! And that you guys enjoyed learning a little more about Jaemin~


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH iM SO SORRY :(( to believe i have been absent from writing for two months is crazy. i normally put most of my time at night into writing, but summer has been very hectic and draining for me ;-;
> 
> i’ve started some volunteer work at hospitals, and started working as well! i visited four countries in europe in a total of two weeks, and have picked up the hobby of painting. although these are all fairly good things, i feel as if my mental health is slowly draining, and i’m trying very hard to cope with it. i will try to update biweekly at the very minimum, but monthly at the very max. please be patient with me, love you all!!! <3
> 
> p.s. this isn’t completely edited, so please bear with me on the grammar issues and punctuation errors !mwah!

Jaemin watched as his father analyzed Renjun. The small boy remained slumped against the wall, unaware of how vulnerable he was. Jaemin unconsciously nibbled on his lip, unsure of what his father was up to.

  
  


“What’s his name again? One of Hades’s sons…”

  
  


Jaemin remained silent, not wanting to Renjun’s identity away.

  
  


Hermes shifted around and stared harshly at Jaemin. He flicked a dagger out of the bracelet around his wrist, and directed it at Jeno’s neck, “tell me now, boy.”

  
  


“Renjun.” Jaemin immediately went stiff at the sight of the knife so close to his best friend’s neck.

  
  


Hermes smirked, and retracted the knife back into the small leather device wrapped around his wrist. “That’s what I thought.”

  
  


Hermes sighed as he stood up. He dusted his pants off, and lazily kicked Renjun’s leg to test if he was awake. “I always knew you had a weakness, but now it looks like you have two.” He gave a cheshire smile.

  
  


Jaemin clenched his fists, “I don’t.” He spat out.

  
  


“You don’t what?” Hermes cocked his head. “You don’t have two weaknesses or you don’t have one at  _ all _ ?”

  
  


“I don’t have two weaknesses.”

  
  


“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

  
  


“I don’t have two weaknesses,” Jaemin repeated louder than the first.

  
  


“So you’re saying—” Hermes flicked out his dagger once again “— if I were to slice this boy’s throat, you wouldn’t care?” Hermes hovered the dagger over Renjun’s neck.

  
  


“You wouldn’t dare,” Jaemin shot back. Killing a son of Hades would not end well. Hell would be brought upon Hermes for the rest of his life. The people of the Underworld and Olympus would suffer for centuries from the wrath of Hades.

  
  


Hermes didn’t reply. He only pressed the knife against the skin of Renjun’s neck, hard enough to dent the skin in, but not leave a cut.

  
  


Jaemin twitched to kick his father and send him flying through the wall, or hold him by his neck and drag him through the skies, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t risk it at this point.

  
  


Hermes smiled. It was no positive smile, only a smile that showed he had won. “Your eyes are glowing white. You’re resisting to use your powers.”

  
  


Jaemin blinked. He could feel the faint warm feeling under his eyes every time he used his powers. He didn’t even know he was holding back. He didn’t even know his powers were on the verge of usage.

  
  


His father pressed the knife down harder, just nicking Renjun’s skin.

  
  


“Stop,” Jaemin flinched forward, but stopped himself before he could move any further.

  
  


“I would, but… the only witness I’m willing to have is Zeus’s child.” Hermes moves to press the knife down harder, but Jaemin jumped forward and kicked the hand holding the dagger. Hermes hissed at the unexpected violence. 

  
  


Jaemin grabbed his father by the front of his shirt, and punched him on his jaw. Hermes’s head flew to the left. His neatly combed hair fell over his eyes, hiding all emotion from Jaemin. Slowly, Hermes turned back with humourous eyes to witness a fuming Jaemin. 

  
  


Jaemin’s eyes were a bright white, and he held Hermes’s jaw tightly to make him keep eye contact. Hermes’s hardened eyes started to soften, and his blinks became slower. His tense body underneath Jaemin became slack, and Jaemin released a breath —  _ finally _ .

  
  


Suddenly, Hermes shot a hand out and wrapped it around Jaemin’s throat. “Foolish boy. Have you forgotten where you got your powers from? You can’t use such weak skills on me.” Hermes smirked. 

  
  


Hermes’s eyes falter once he was able to get a closer look at his son’s face and neck. The veins that ran along Jaemin’s neck and jaw were no longer invisible to the human eye, but were now a deep purple. His veins were continuing to grow darker by the second — black was its destined color, and Hermes knew that for a fact. The changing veins on his son’s body remained unknown to Jaemin as he continued to choke his father, and try to fit him off.

  
  


Jaemin was distracted as he noticed his father eyeing his neck, with this distraction, his father immediately pushed him against the wall. Jaemin’s feet levitated off the ground as his father held him by the neck against the wall.

  
  


“I thought he was a powerless,” Hermes grinted.

  
  


“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jaemin grunted. His hands scratched at Hermes wrists in hopes of him letting go, but his actions were fruitless.

  
  


“Stop with your lies!” Heremes yelled with frustration as he removed Jaemin from the wall, and slammed him against it once again. “He did this too you — look!” Hermes grabber Jaemin’s wrist, and lifted up to his face.

  
  


“Your veins are a deep purple — almost black. He did this. Powers like this only run through Hades bloodline. Even Hades himself rarely uses these powers. People rarely even know he has such power,” his father spat at him.

  
  


“What? W-what did he do?” Jaemin gasped.

  
  


Hermes revealed a sinister smile. “Seems like my son hasn’t been paying attention in class.” He dropped Jaemin onto the ground. The young boy immediately began gasped for air as he clawed at his throat. He blinked blearily as air made its way back into his lungs, and glanced behind his father to make sure Jeno and Renjun was safe.

  
  


“Hades. King of the Underworld. God of the dead. Powers range from fire bending, intangibility, conjuring the dead, but most powerful of them all —  _ blood bending _ . A power so powerful, even Hades, the god of the dead himself reframes himself from using it.”

  
  


Jaemin continued to breathe heavily against the wall. His body slouched uncomfortably against it as he took the information in. “Blood bending?” Jaemin whispered.

  
  


“Blood bending,” his father confirmed as he  crouched down in front of him.

  
  


“The aftermath of such powers are these black colored veins.” His father traces the black veins that ran along his arms. “Don’t worry, they aren’t permanent,” he chuckled.

  
  


“Renjun — Renjun isn’t a powerless,” Jaemin breathed as if just found out, but it was only an act he put up in front of his father. He wasn’t in disbelief. He of course knew that Renjun had powers to begin with, and that the older had only neglected them. Renjun hated them, and would rather spend his years at the academy being bullied for being a powerless instead of embracing them.

  
  


“Not a powerless, only a late bloomer.” His father stood up and dusted his pants off. His father’s eyes began to glow a bright white. One that reflected Jaemin’s own eyes when he wanted to use his powers.

  
  


“Stay still,” his father commanded as Jaemin began to squirm. His body immediately reacted, and his actions came to a halt. Jaemin grinded his teeth together at the uncomfortable feeling of being under the power of his father.

  
  


Hermes popped the dagger out once more, and before Jaemin could scream, the dull handle of the dagger slammed against Jaemin’s temple, knocking him out cold. His head lolled to the side as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

  
  


Jaemin faltered down the wall before his body was limply handed into his father’s arms, and the fate of his friend did too.

  
  


***

  
  


Renjun wiggled his toes as he watched from afar as Jaemin was knocked out by his father. His floating spirit wandered throughout the room, unable to help in anyway. All he was able to do was watch.

  
  


Renjun had seen it all. He had seen Jaemin defend Jeno and him, and watched as he tried to fight his father off. Renjun could only shake his head at how foolish Jaemin was for actually trying to go against his father, but he knew that Jaemin was slowly being cornered, and his only way out was by fighting.

  
  


A small whimper was heard from the corner, and Hermes grinned as he saw Jisung tucked in front of Chenle’s closet. His head tucked into his knees as his eyes grew wide from Hermes quick approach towards him. Jisung had remained quiet for so long, but he had been found.

  
  


Without a second thought, Renjun flung himself in front of Jisung, but Hermes reached right through him and grabbed onto Jisung easily. Renjun had completely forgotten he was in his spirit form. He was too lost in thought worrying about Jisung.

  
  


Hermes held Jisung up by the collar. “I know you’re hiding Eros’s boy in there,” Hermes nodded his head towards the closet Jisung was sitting in front of. “All tucked away and safe.”

  
  


Jisung gripped Hermes wrists, but no further action was made. “W-what are you gonna do?” Jisung whispered.

  
  


“Oh ho, it’s not about what I’m going to do. It’s about what  _ you’re _ going to do,” Hermes grinned.

  
  


He dropped Jisung onto the floor, “Pull the boy out.”

  
  


Jisung remained still. Unsure of what was to come if he were to actually pull Chenle out of the closet. He had placed his best friend in there to keep him safe, but now the entire room felt so bare and vulnerable.

  
  


“Pull him out! Or else I shall do it myself, and it won’t be so pretty,” Hermes sneered. 

  
  


Jisung flinched at the threat, and immediately pulled open the closet doors. There Chenle laid slumped against the closet wall, head lolled to the side as he snored away. If it were any other day, and Jisung were to have caught Chenle in such position sleeping, he would have snapped a photo and cooed at how cute his best friend was, but today was not the day.

  
  


Jisung gently picked Chenle up, and turned around to face Hermes.

  
  


Hermes smiled. “It’s your turn to go to sleep as well.”

  
  


Before Renjun could see what was to happen next, his spurt began to absorb back into his slumped body. Slowly, his spirit made its way back into his body, only allowing Renjun to see Jisung and Hermes converse, before Jisung’s eyes grew black, and Renjun’s world did as well.

  
  


***

  
  


Renjun lolled his head to the side as he wiggled around. The heavy feeling he is used to every time he blacks out weighs down on his shoulders. He sluggishly drew his eyes open, and blinked a couple of times. He groaned at the crick in his back from laying in an off position for so long, and pushed himself up against the wall with a grunt.

  
  


He released a long sigh.  _ Oh shit. _

  
  


Renjun looked towards his left to see Chenle and Jisung sprawled out across the ground. They seemed to be sound asleep. Renjun immediately crawled over towards them, his legs still too numb to function properly.

  
  


Chenle was on his stomach, his hand splayed over Jisung’s face as the two slept away the day. Renjun inspected the two young ones for any injuries, and fortunately, found none. He let out a breath of relief, and rolled Chenle onto his back.

  
  


“Chenle,” Renjun called out to the archerer as best as he could. “Come on. Wake up,” Renjun tried again. He vigorously shook the blond, hoping for some sort of reaction but got nothing. Jisung’s powers were overall too strong, and Renjun had no idea how long Jisung had decided to put the blond to sleep for. He glanced at Jisung, and began to try and wake him up as well. His attempts were fruitless as he expected. Renjun has no idea how Jisung even managed to be put into a sleep this deep, when he should be able to fight back against such powers.

  
  


A whimper resonated from behind Renjun, and he whipped his head around. There Jeno laid on his side, his back facing Renjun. Renjun scrambled over towards Jeno, knowing that the other was put under intense powers, and it could have damaged him deeply.

  
  


He grabbed Jeno's shoulder to roll him properly onto his back. Renjun let out a gasp at the metallic smell hit him full force after pulling Jeno onto his back. He flitted his eyes down Jeno’s face, neck, chest, and finally, his arms, where he fell upon two arrows — one was each plunged in Jeno’s forearms.

  
  


A pool of blood pooled underneath Jeno, and now that Renjun realized what was happening — Jeno was a pasty white. The blood had started to crust underneath Jeno, making Renjun wonder how long he was out for after his spirit was sucked back into his body.

  
  


Renjun couldn’t pull the arrow out in case he were to damage an artery, or cause even more blood loss. The arrows seemed to have been strategically aimed into the arms, completely avoiding bone and any major arteries Renjun had learned about in class. The arrows sat on the upper far side of Jeno’s forearms, meaning it had probably only hit muscle — missing the ulnar nerve and brachial artery on both arms.

  
  


This was Hermes way of rendering Jeno defenseless for some time. Having both of Jeno’s arms injured like this would leave him powerless for quite some time. Renjun clicked his tongue, so Hermes knew just how much Jeno was capable off.

  
  


Renjun needed to do something, and he needed to do it quickly. Although Jeno had to lose much more blood than the average human to actually die, he had already lost a tremendous amount. 

  
  


Renjun had dealt with stuff like this loads of times. His brothers always wandered over to him whenever they got hurt — and boy were they reckless. Ten being the worst of them came home one day with shards of glass running up his arms, but of course he was completely unfazed. Renjun had patched his eldest brother up, and even received a pat on the back by their healer.

  
  


“Jen—no?” A voice grumbled.

  
  


Renjun gasped, “Jaemin!” Jaemin sat up, his hand rubbing his eyes. 

  
  


“Jaemin, I need you to watch Jeno while I go get the first aid kit in the bathroom,” Renjun rushed past Jaemin to get to the bathroom. Jaemin’s hand snapped out and wrapped around Renjun’s wrists.

  
  


“W-wait,” Jaemin was trembling.

  
  


“What?” Renjun whispered. Too many things were happening at once. Renjun glanced back and forth between Jeno and Jaemin to make sure the other was still breathing. “Look, Jaemin, I need to—”

  
  


“I can’t…” Jaemin trailed off.

  
  


“You can’t what?”

  
  


“I can’t see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have read to comments recently that have absolutely made my smile stretch from ear to ear!! i love reading theories, and little comments about this fic!! i’m coping with my mental health well, so don’t fret, but i plan on finishing this book!!
> 
> i have also created an art account on insta, so if you don’t mind checking it out!! @voxgogh


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter slightly earlier then I intended!!! I was in a good mood this week, so I blasted through some writing~ I'm also working on a markhyuck royalty abo, and a markhyuck gang au hehe, but obviously my sole purpose is to finish this fic first!! but I'm getting impatient and might upload the first chapter of the royalty one soon ;-; oh dear

_ Poseidon: God of the sea and other waters. God of earthquakes, and horses. Can control the movement of water, and create earthquakes of any magnitude. He does all of this through the usage of his trident, which also comes in hand as a weapon. _

  
  


_ Helios: God of the sun. Has the ability to control the movement of fire, and shoot fire out of his hands and feet. He can create heat flares, and manipulate light as well _ .

  
  


“Will he be okay?” Jaemin crept up behind Renjun. Placing both his hands firmly on Renjun’s shoulder to steady himself. Jaemin’s eyes were clouded over, and he could barely see a thing. He could only make out the blurry shadows of certain things, and sometimes he couldn’t. Being blind rendered him unable to control people as he couldn’t make correct eye contact with anybody. It left him feeling completely vulnerable. 

  
  


“Yes, he will be. The arrow was deep, but he’s lucky he isn’t a mortal. His powers should be back in a week, but it’ll be quite painful for him for the time being,” Mark replied as he taped up the last bandages around Jeno’s arms.

  
  


“Thank the gods,” Jaemin muttered, and his eyes raked up and down Jeno’s pale torso. Jeno was much paler than usual, and his complexion was so unlively. 

  
  


“Thank you, Mark,” Renjun said from beside the older. “I know it was really hectic and out of the blue when I called you, but I’m glad you made it.”

  
  


“Of course. Anything for my friends,” Mark replied as he stared down at Jeno’s healing body. “Just… what happened?”

  
  


Renjun glanced at Jeno, and then at Chenle and Jisung whom were still knocked out on the ground. “It’s… complicated.” 

  
  


Renjun could feel Jaemin tense up behind him, and squeezed his hand back in comfort.

  
  


Mark gave them a look, “you guys  _ have _ to tell me. First of all, Jeno’s in bed with at least fifteen stitches on each arm, Jaemin is suddenly blind, and Jisung and Chenle are passed out on the ground. I have all day, really”

  
  


Renjun honestly didn’t know where to start. After realizing that Renjun couldn’t do anything on his own, he immediately called Mark over. Mark was one of Renjun’s closest friends at the academy, and he knew he could trust Mark with the heavy information. As the son of Poseidon, and the brother of Johnny, Mark Lee was an amazing water-bender, and along with that came the ability to heal. Mark was extremely skilled in the aspects of healing, and medical care. Renjun wouldn’t rely on anybody else to treat Jeno.

  
  


“Okay, I’ll tell you,” Jaemin blurted. “But tell me why I can’t see anything first, then I’ll tell you.” Jaemin waved his hands in front of his face to exaggerate his sightless eyes.

  
  


Mark clicked his tongue in annoyance, but said nothing as he moved towards Jaemin. He placed his thumbs on Jaemin’s temple, and the rest of his fingers gripped the blind boy’s head still. Mark’ eyes began to glow a bright blue as the pads of his fingers did too, signaling that his powers were currently in use. 

  
  


Less than thirty seconds later, Mark shut his eyes and took a step back. “It’s nothing too bad. A spell had been cast on you, making you blind for I think… at least 48 hours,” Mark muttered the last part, and reopened his eyes to reveal his normal bronze irises. “A spell from the God of mischief and thievery himself.”

  
  


“48 hours?!” Jaemin exclaimed.

  
  


Mark grimaced, “yeah. Don’t worry though, there aren’t any side effects. Just blindness for 48 hours, and then you should be back to normal. Now tell me what happened.” Mark rushed to get straight to the point.

  
  


Jaemin sighed, and sat down on the ground. Mark and Renjun followed along.

  
  


“My father wasn’t the greatest father, and he still isn’t. When I was young, he kicked me out of the house for being weak — but it was only ever because I followed him around all day. After he kicked me out, I became homeless, and began living on the streets, which was were I met Jeno.” Jaemin unconsciously smiled at the mention of the white-haired boy.

  
  


“My father found me again after a while, and used Jeno against me as a way for me to do his dirty work. He wanted me to steal some items for him at the academy for some of his plans, and he even wanted me to work under him. In return, I got to keep Jeno safe, and a free education at the academy. Of course I had to accept, I didn’t know what else to do — I was too naive. Eventually I recruited Jisung to help me, because I became desperate. My father shortened up his request times, and became less patient.”

  
  


“So you recruited Jisung out of desperation?” Renjun asked quietly.

  
  


Jaemin nodded.

  
  


“Did Chenle know?”

  
  


Jaemin shook his head, “of course not. Jisung would never tell his best friend about how much pain he was in. He didn’t want Chenle involved.” Jaemin squeezed his eyes shut.

  
  


“Pain?” Mark voiced.

  
  


“I put Jisung under my control for him to help me, but at the time, I didn’t understand that it would start giving him painful migraines that messed with his sleep and powers. He was under my control for too long, it’s my fault,” Jaemin sighed.

  
  


“Damn fucking right it’s your fault,” Donghyuck voiced by the door way. The foul-mouthed boy was resting his weight against the frame of the door with his arms crossed in front of him. His expression was not positive, and it brought a grimace to Renjun’s face.

  
  


Renjun recognized Donghyuck as one of Jeno and Jaemin’s close friends. He was known for his snarkiness, and for being foul-mouthed. Donghyuck wasn’t the brightest out of the bunch, but he was on the top tier when it came to their physical exams. He was quick on his feet, and reacted quickly to things. Not only that, but his powers were extremely powerful.

  
  


“Lee Donghyuck! Watch your mouth,” Mark warned. “And when did you get here?”

  
  


“Long enough for me to have heard everything,” Donghyuck waved them off. He sauntered up to Jaemin, and gently wrapped his fingers around the blind boy’s neck in a threatening way. “So you’re telling me you betrayed the academy?” Donghyuck whispered into his ear.

 

  
Despite being one of Jaemin’s closest friends, knowing that he used his powers for evil deeply hurt Donghyuck. He always wanted to do good, and never wanted anybody to be in harms way. So Finding out that Jaemin, one of your closest friends was on the brink of evil was quite terrifying, and troublesome. Donghyuck wanted to set everything into flames, and watch as it burned down into ashes, but Mark told him to work on his temper. He’s trying, honestly. Jaemin had a tough reasoning behind his actions, so Donghyuck wanted to try his best to understand.

  
  


“Hyuck! Stop it!” Mark pulled Donghyuck towards his side. “You are not allowed to burn people’s necks anymore.”

  
  


“Anymore?!” Jaemin exclaimed as he brought his hands up to this neck.

  
  


“Shut up,” Donghyuck snapped.

  
  


“Oh my gods.”

  
  


Donghyuck sauntered over towards Jisung and Chenle. He crouched down and inspected them, “want me to wake them up?”

  
  


“You can do that?” Renjun asked with astonishment.

  
  


“Mhm, my fire abilities allow me to send a shock of heat into their bodies to wake them up. It’ll spike their body temperatures above the average amount, but they’ll survive.”

  
  


“You sure it’s safe?” Jaemin asked wearily.

  
  


“Of course it’s safe,” Donghyuck snapped.

  
  


“Okay, fine,” Jaemin held his hands up defensively.

  
  


Donghyuck gently cupped Jisung’s face into his hands. His palms flared a bright orange, sending a heat flare through Jisung’s body, causing him to jolt as if he was electrocuted. Jisung began to squirm, signaling that he was beginning to wake up. Donghyuck moved onto Chenle, and continued the same actions.

  
  


Renjun glanced at Mark, who was watching Donghyuck with a worried expression. “I never knew you were close with Lee Donghyuck,” Renjun mumbled towards Mark, but his eyes never left the scene in front of them.

  
  


“Yeah…We only just began getting close,” Mark’s cheeks began to turn rosy — and Renjun noticed.

  
  


“Ohh, so it looks like someone has a crush,” Renjun teased, and swirled his finger in front of Mark’s face.

  
  


“Shut up,” Mark hissed. “Now is not the time.”

  
  


Renjun grinned, but surrendered anyways. “Fine.”

  
  


“It’s not like you’re any better. Liking two people at once and all…” Mark muttered under his breath.

  
  


“I may be blind, but I can hear,” Jaemin peeped up from behind them. “It seems like Hwang has a crush,” he gave a cheshire grin. “Or maybe even — two crushes.”

  
  


Renjun blushed. “I don’t! Why would I even have two crushes? That’s ridiculous, and the two of them are irritating anyways. I don’t understand why you and Chenle keep assuming such things. I don’t have — we shouldn’t even be talking about this right now!” His entire body felt like it was on fire.

  
  


Jaemin chuckled, “we never specifically mentioned  _ who _ , but whatever you say, Hwang.”

  
  


“As you three babble over there about who-knows-what, these two are starting to wake up,” Donghyuck gestured towards Chenle and Jisung.

  
  


Chenle groaned, and sat up. His eyes immediately went searching the room until they landed on Jisung besides him. “Park Jisung, I love you and all, but what in the gods was all of that,” Chenle growled.

  
  


***

  
  


As Jaemin ushered everyone out the door (besides Jeno since he remained asleep), Renjun stood silently in the back. Although being Renjun’s roommate, Chenle decided to sleepover at Jisung’s, saying that it was “well needed and Jisung deserves more of me at the moment.”

  
  


After Chenle nearly started a cat-fight with Jisung, Jaemin calmly explained the situation to Chenle. Chenle was oddly calm about the whole situation, but threatened to shoot Jaemin with an arrow if he were ever to mind control Jisung ever again. Jaemin apologized immediately, and Chenle became the squish-ball he always was again.

  
  


Mark and Donghyuck left right before Jisung and Chenle, but not before leaving instructions on how to take care of Jeno.

  
  


_ “Don’t move him until he wakes up just in case it forcefully wakes him up, causing it to slow down the healing process. Give him this pain medication when he wakes up,” Mark pointed at the white bottle he placed on the table, “and make sure someone stays with him for the time being.” _

  
  


A tingling feeling shot up Renjun’s spine as he stood quietly in the corner, lost in thought. It felt almost unfamiliar since it’s been so long, but Renjun recognized it almost immediately. Renjun let out a gasp, and his knees started to go weak beneath him. His hand unconsciously reached out behind his neck where the tingling feeling was, and cupped it, wishing it would go away. He soon fell onto his knees, and caught himself as bent forward onto his other hand.

  
  


Renjun’s breaching deepened as he tried to fight against the voices. All the screams and whispers mingled with each other, echoing in Renjun’s head, but they were yet to fully appear in the room. They only flickered here and there as Renjun fought against their presence. 

  
  


“Hwang?” Jaemin voiced as he shut the door. He turned around, and his blinded eyes scattered across the room.

  
  


“Jae—  _ ahh _ !” Renjun fell onto his side. He didn’t want to see ghosts at the moment. He didn’t want to deal with anymore people at the moment. All he wanted was some peace and quiet. 

  
  


“Renjun!” Jaemin exclaimed once he heard Renjun in pain. “H-hold on. I’m coming towards you,” Jaemin rushed out, his voice full of panic.

  
  


Jaemin swayed his hands in front of him as he urgently moved across the room, and towards the painful grunts Renjun made on the ground. His foot painfully came in contact with the frame of a bed, and he hissed in pain. Eventually, Jaemin found his way to Renjun as his foot made contact with Renjun’s thigh, and he immediately bent down to peel Renjun off the ground and onto his lap.

  
  


“Renjun, come on, stay with me. Is it your powers acting up again?” Jaemin settled Renjun on his lap, and gently peeled the hair out of his sweaty features. 

  
  


Renjun nodded, and squeezed his eyes shut as the voices in his head got louder. He didn’t want to see any of them. He didn’t want to hear any of them. Renjun gripped Jaemin’s shirt tightly in his fists, and tears of frustration began to form.

  
  


“I-I hate this,” Renjun gritted out through the pain.

  
  


“I know, I know,” Jaemin whispered. “There’s no one here right now, don’t worry. Just ease off it. You got this, Junnie.”

  
  


 Jaemin tucked Renjun’s face against his chest, hoping that it was a way to help block out all the voices. Jaemin couldn’t hear them, but he knows how painful and awful they were from Renjun’s past descriptions.

  
  


Seeing Renjun squirm in pain made Jaemin want to just wrap the smaller in a blanket, and cast all his pain away. Ever since Jaemin has met Renjun, the older just seemed to receive the worst experiences with his powers. No wonder he refused to ever acknowledge his powers, but Jaemin knows that Renjun is capable of more than he thinks. He just needs reassurance, and a comforting hand along the way —  _ maybe two,  _ he thought as he glanced at Jeno.

  
  


At the sound of ‘Junnie,’ Renjun’s eyebrows relaxed from their tense positions, and his breathing began to even. Jaemin raised an eyebrow at that, and tried again, “Junnie…?”

  
  


Renjun’s grip loosened, and his body curled up into Jaemin’s arms. “Tennie,” he mumbled. “Hennie, Winwinnie.” At the mumbled names of his brothers, the physical pain and physiological pain put Renjun to sleep. 

  
  


Jaemin breathed out a heavy sigh, guess his brothers were a soft spot of his.

  
  


“Ha… he did it.” Jaemin couldn’t help but let a small smile bloom. Renjun was in a deep slumber in his arms. “Junnie,” Jaemin mumbled. “How cute.”

  
  


Jeno released a giant snore from the bed, flicking Jaemin back into reality. Jaemin snorted at the sound of Jeno’s snores, but was reassured at the same time that Jeno was alive and well. He sighed once he realized he had to take care of two completely blacked-out boys — while blinded. 

  
  


His life couldn’t be anymore of a shit storm.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the pace is really slow right now, but it'll begin to pick up soon!! so no worries, I'm not sure how many chapters I have left for this fic but I don't want it to be so rushed with a horrible ending, so I'll try my best to give a satisfying ending!! enjoy!! kudos and comments are loved, and please feel free to leave constructive criticism.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I made this whole place of when I would be posting, but I ended up not following that oops, and I was a complete mess for a couple of months but its okay now lolol. but this chapter had me at major writer's block for a couple of weeks, but its done and ready!!!

Renjun woke up first. His mind was a blur, and his clothes stuck onto his skin due to dampness of his skin. He was sandwiched in between two bodies that created a large amount of heat, and Renjun couldn’t help but groan when he shifted around, seeking for a more comfortable position. His head ached, and his clothes were uncomfortable to the point where he swore he was chafing somewhere.

  
  


Renjun took a peak at Jeno, his arms had stopped bleeding, and the color had returned back to his skin. Despite the injuries, the blond still had an arm draped over Renjun’s waist with Jaemin’s arm strung on top as well. Renjun’s face heated up at the closeness of the two boys. He quickly brushed off any weird thoughts that were slowly rising in his mind, and slowly sat up to remove their arms from his waist. Unfortunately for him, Jaemin began to stir from the movement.

  
  


Jaemin grumbled something under his breath before his eyes slowly peeled opened. Renjun held his breath, not wanting Jaemin to freak out due to their proximity.

  
  


Jaemin’s hand clumsily reached out and latched onto Renjun’s wrist. He enclosed his fingers around it, and croaked, “Renjun, is that you?” Renjun had nearly forgotten about Jaemin’s sight.

  
  


“Y-yeah,” Renjun fumbled. “You feeling okay?”

  
  


Jaemin rolled his eyes, “am  _ I  _ feeling okay? I should be the one asking you that.”

  
  


“I’m fine,” Renjun replied. “Jus’ a minor headache.”

  
  


Jaemin nodded, and his eyes flickered back and forth as if he was looking for something. “Is — is Jeno awake yet?”

  
  


“No, but I think he will be soon.”

  
  


Jaemin sighed, and rubbed his palms up and down his face. The pair sat in silence, neither of them had nothing to say. Their minds were rushing with the events that occurred earlier, but neither of them had the guts to start anything. To think that they would go from normal students trying to study for exams to young kids fighting off powerful gods, was something neither of them expected.

  
  


Soon, Jeno began to stir, and he immediately sprung up from his position. He gasped at the sudden pain in his arms, but paid little attention to them. His eyes were blown open, and his pupils skittered across his surroundings. 

  
  


Jeno cursed. “Renjun, are you okay?” His voice wavered, and he his arms twitched to reach out and make sure Renjun was unharmed, but he was too weak to move them.

  
  


Renjun nodded, “I’m okay. Don’t move too much, you’re injured.”

  
  


Jeno looked towards his left, and spotted Jaemin. He froze, and the corner of his lips twitched downwards. “Jaemin, what the fuck were you thinking. I can't believe all the shit that you’ve caused,” Jeno hissed.

  
  


It was a surprise to hear all those swear words ooze out of Jeno’s mouth. The boy wasn’t ever angered easily, and was usually the more level-headed one between the three of them. Renjun knew this wasn’t his place to intervene. Years and years of friendship meant years and years of trust, but after Hermes’s whole freak show Renjun knew that the trust that Jeno for Jaemin had was on thin ice.

  
  


“Jeno, you can’t actually think that I really wanted to do any of that, do you?” Jaemin asked in disbelief.

  
  


“Well, I don’t know, Jae. It’s kinda hard to make that decision when you used Jisung against his will, went behind my back all these years, and used your unstable powers on  _ me  _ — your best friend.” Jeno raged. “Not only that, but I’m powerless for only the Gods knows how long!”

  
  


Jaemin shrunk deep into the sheets as his best friend continued to yell at him. Jeno was in deep pain, and Renjun could tell. The boy really treasure his powers and friendship, but seeing it all go down the drain so quickly was eating him inside out.

  
  


Renjun placed a hand on Jeno’s to stop him from saying anymore harmful things. “Jeno, Jaemin didn’t take your powers from you. He would never do such a thing, and you know that.”

  
  


“Then explain this!” Jeno seethed. “I can’t even lift them. I’m so useless.”

  
  


“Jeno, I’m not my father,” Jaemin said softly. “I would never do anything to harm you on purpose.”

  
  


“Yeah, well, using your unstable powers to put me to sleep sure was safe, wasn’t it?” Jeno scoffed.

  
  


Jaemin remained silent, his eyes wandered around Jeno’s features.

  
  


“You  _ knew  _ you couldn’t handle that side of your powers yet, but you still used them — and on  _ me  _ out of all the people,” Jeno croaked. He went from furious to dejected.

  
  


Before either of the two could continue, Renjun intervened. “Jaemin,” he placed a reassuring hand on the other’s shoulder. “I think the both of you need a little more rest. Why don’t you head back to your dorm, and I’ll take care of Jeno for a little longer.”

  
  


“But Jeno—”

  
  


“I think it’s for the best too, Jaemin,” Jeno agreed. He avoided the other’s eye line, and only gazed at wall behind him. His face remained emotionless, and the anger was long gone. Jeno was closing in on himself, and Renjun bit his lip to keep himself from screaming in frustration. He didn’t want any of this stuff to be happening. 

  
  


Jaemin opened his mouth to refuse once more, but quickly shut it. “Fine. I think we need some time apart anyways,” Jaemin sighed. He quickly scooted off the edge, and steadily got on his feet. After a long fight, and hours of sleep, it was odd standing back up on his feet again.

  
  


Renjun immediately climbed out after him, “I can help you head back if—”

  
  


“No. I’ll be fine.” Jaemin waved him off. He made small steps towards the door. Even blind, Jaemin held his head high. He showed no signs of weakness as one normally would when blinded. The door shut softly behind him with no hint of anger, making the feeling of guilt and worry naw at the edge of Renjun’s heart.

  
  


“Fuck,” Jeno groaned. “This is so complicated. All of this is so complicated.”

  
  


“Can’t we just talk to Hermes about this? And try to reason with him?” Renjun suggested through hesitation.

  
  


“It’s not that easy, Renjun. Hermes is a top tier god with a bad mindset; he isn’t someone you can just talk to.” Jeno stressed.

  
  


“You’re right,” Renjun mumbled. He can’t believe he thought of such a stupid thing after what they just all wne through. He just wanted this to all end quickly.  “If we can’t talk to him, or fight him, I think we should think of something else.”

  
  


Jeno snorted, “and do you have anything in mind?”

  
  


Renjun nibbled on his bottom lip before hesitantly nodding, “I think I do.”

  
  


***

  
  


“I know Jeno didn’t send you to talk to me, so why are you here right now?” Jaemin sighed as he flopped onto his bed.

  
  


It’s been a little over 48 hours since Jaemin was blinded, and now he had full control over his sight again. No more clumsily bumping into things, and knocking stuff over.

  
  


“You’re right he didn’t… but I want you to help me.”

  
  


Jaemin raised an eyebrow, “help you? All I have been doing these past few weeks is help you. It’s gotten me nothing but into trouble over and over again. If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t be in this mess right now — none of us would, especially Jeno. I tried my best to keep him out of the mess my family was, but suddenly you come along and dragged all of us into it,” Jaemin seethed.

  
  


“Jaemin, I didn’t mean for any of this to happen, but I have a plan to fix it — fix everything, but you have to be apart of it.”

  
  


“I don’t want to be apart of it,” Jaemin stated firmly. “Leave me out of your weak-powered ordeals, and I’ll figure out my own plan to fix my own problems.”

  
  


Renjun withered at the words ‘weak-powered.’ He didn’t think Jaemin would be one to still label him as weak-powered, after all they’ve discovered and seen together. A small feeling of pain shot its way up Renjun’s heart, but he quickly discarded it knowing that that’s the least important thing to think of at the moment. He has to fix everything. He knows it’s his fault they were all in the mess in the first place, and he needs to fix it.

  
  


“I know its my fault, Jaemin. I know, and I’m going to fix it with everything I have. I promise you I will. Just give me this chance to fix it -- I’ll fix your problems and mine. All you have to do is help me this one last time, and I won’t bother you anymore, just please, Jaemin. Help me,” Renjun pleaded. He felt breathless at this point. He spilled out such little words that held such heavy meaning to him. 

  
  


“Renjun,” Jaemin sighed. “You’ve fucked me over so much, but I don’t know why I keep agreeing to everything you ask me to do.”

  
  


***

  
  


Jeno groaned as he lifted his arms, and tried to clench his fingers. The pain still lingered, but it wasn’t has harsh as it originally was. Renjun gently coaxed him on the side to continue trying, and Mark watched on the side, he was there just incase anything were to happen. Although he couldn’t heal Jeno’s arm any further, it could still prevent things from happening. They were gathered in an empty gym to try and help Jeno gain back the feeling in his arms, and for him to start practicing his powers again. Of course he wouldn’t be starting all over from the very top, but he would need some encouragement to help him quickly heal and be as powerful as he once was again.

  
  


The first step to Renjun’s plan was to get Jeno back up on his feet, and with a strong mindset. However, as of the moment, Jeno was no where near the strong mindset he once had.

  
  


“You’re doing really well Jeno, don’t worry about anything, you’ll be better in about three days. Luckily, you’re immortal, so you heal quite quickly,” Mark said with a gentle smile on his lips.

  
  


“Yeah, I’m as lucky as I can be,” Jeno breathed sarcastically.

  
  


Jaemin rolled his eyes from the bleachers at Jeno’s words, and Jeno caught the eye movement from the corner of his eyes. 

  
  


Originally, Renjun thought bringing Jaemin along would be a good idea. He hoped that the two would eventually see each other’s struggles -- mentally and physically, and help one another, but it wasn’t really going the way he planned. “Does he really have to be here?” Jeno scoffed to know one in particular, just loud enough for Jaemin to hear.

  
  


“I don’t want to be here just as much as you don’t want me here,  _ Buddy _ ,” Jaemin hissed.

  
  


“Now now, no need to be hostile towards one another,” Mark held up his hands in front of the two as he stood between them. Although the two were far apart from one another, their hostile energy felt as if they would immediately rip one another’s throats out at any moment, in the blink of a second.

  
  


“He started it,” Jaemin muttered.

  
  


“What are you? A fucking child?” Jeno shot at him.

  
  


“Do you have a problem with me or something?” Jaemin shot back.

  
  


“What if I do, huh? What are you gonna do about it?” Jeno tugged his arm away from Renjun who was caring for it, and turned his body towards Jaemin.

  
  


Renjun stood still as he glanced between the two, before glancing at Mark, who was also hesitant to intervene.

  
  


Jaemin bared his teeth, and before any of them could catch it, Jaemin was in front of Jeno by the speed of light. He had used his speed abilities to launch himself down the bleachers, and stand in front of Jeno in the matter of seconds. Renjun caught the sight of Jaemin’s hand hesitating to grab the collar of Jeno’s shirt, but he held himself back from doing so. 

  
  


“Woah woah woah,” Mark immediately waved his hands in the air. “Guys, come on, you guys are best friends, let’s not do this.”

  
  


“You can’t possibly believe this guy right here—” Jeno pointed at Jaemin, “— is my best friend, can you?”

  
  


Everybody remained still and quiet, baiting Jeno to continue. “Him? The one who nearly took away my powers? The one who nearly killed me? The one who hid so many secrets behind my back even though we were suppose to be best friends?” Jeno mocked.

  
  


Jaemin’s posture faltered slightly, and his eyes lost the hostility, but his teeth and fists were still clenched. “Jeno, the things I chose to do were for your own good.”

  
  


“I can decide what’s good for me and what’s not,” Jeno hissed. “I’m sick and tired of everyone choosing for me. My entire family has decided everything for me for my entire life, but then I met  _ you _ in that rundown alleyway, and you told me to decide for myself.  _ You  _ were the one that told me that if I want to continue living for myself then I would have to start deciding for myself, but why are you turning back against your words!”

  
  


“Jen,” Jaemin stared at him with soft eyes. “I didn’t know—”

  
  


“Of course you didn’t know!” Jaemin threw his hands up in the air. “You know what? I don’t have time for your bullshit right now.”

  
  


Renjun took a step forward as Jeno’s eyes began to gleam a light blue. His dark pupils were still in sight, so his powers were just on the brinks of showing.

  
  


“Jeno, don’t tell me you’re about to use your powers,” Mark took a couple steps forward and placed a hand on Jeno’s shoulder to help him calm down a little. 

  
  


“I’m not!” Jeno snapped as he shook of Mark’s hand.

  
  


Mark sighed, it was obvious that Jeno was getting aggravated. “You need to calm down, using your powers now could possibly harm you even more.”

  
  


“Jeno, just breathe.” Renjun tried to sooth him. “Jaemin didn’t mean any--”

  
  


A bright blue lightning stike ripped out of Jeno’s right arm, and onto the ground beside Jaemin, missing him by a feet or two. Everyone in the room flinched, but no one dared move an inch incase Jeno were to strike again. “Jaemin, Jaemin, Jaemin. I can barely move my arms, and for the past week, he’s all you’ve been talking about.” Jeno growled.

  
  


“I--” Renjun remained speechless. What?

  
  


“What? Nothing to say?” Jeno jutted his chin out.

  
  


“No, Jeno, you got this all wrong. You aren’t the only one struggling, Jaemin is too, we all are,” Renjun explained.

  
  


“Yeah right,” Jeno scoffed. “Try telling the guy who left me injured, and nearly killed me, then find out who’s struggling the most. ‘Cause it sure looks like Jaemin over here is struggling all the way to fucking hell. And Renjun, you don’t look like you’re struggling much either, don’t try making shit up,” Jeno jabbed a finger into Renjun’s chest. His eyes began to glow a light colored blue once again.

  
  


Jaemin sighed in the back. “Jeno, your eyes are glowing again,” Jaemin stated as he pulled Jeno away from Renjun. “I know you’re mad right now, but don’t you dare direct that anger towards Renjun. He’s done nothing but ask for our help, and we  _ agreed _ . He even helped you during some of your toughest times, so don’t go around pointing fingers at him.” Jaemin tried to pull Jeno further away from Renjun just incase. Jaemin knows that Jeno’s wouldn’t attack Renjun, but now that he’s injured, no one can tell where he would actually strike.

  
  


“Jeno, come on,” Jaemin tried again.

  
  


Jeno shook of the other’s grip. “Just fuck off!” He screamed as a glowing lighting bolt struck right besides Jaemin once more. “I can’t fucking control shit right now, I know. I can’t do anything.” Jeno seethed. He pulled at his hair painfully, and tears of frustration leaked at the corners of his eyes. “I don’t wanna hurt anybody, but I can’t control it. I feel like my father,” he whispered the last sentence.

  
  


Jaemin tensed at that, and immediately reached a hand to deny such words, but before he could, Jeno looked Jaemin right in the eyes, before dashing out of the gym doors.

  
  


Renjun and Jaemin immediately began to chase after him, but Mark held Renjun back, allowing Jaemin to be the only one to chase after Jeno. “I think it’s best if we let them figure it out with one another, don’t you think?” Mark hummed as he watched Jaemin chase after Jeno through the gym doors.

  
  


Renjun sighed. Although he wished to comfort the both of them, and help them reconcile with one another, he knew that it was the right thing to leave them both to figure it out among themselves. After all, they are best friends. They’ve known each other for years, and were there for each other during the biggest moments of their lives, and Renjun was just a small puzzle piece that just didn’t seem to fit in.

  
  


“Yeah, it’s for the best.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of emotion in this chapter :) I realized I should probably kinda not have it such a slow burn relationship, but I'm tryna my best!! I always get caught up in the actions hehe, but hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter :))) thank you for sticking with meeeee

**Author's Note:**

> how was my ass writing¿? vroom vroom, i hope y’all didn’t hate it too much sksksjskdj
> 
> if you have questions about anything, my curious cat and twitter are linked!!
> 
> <[curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/bbyinjunie)


End file.
